Does Love Conquer All?
by Froz Flame
Summary: Tyhara loves Marik, but she has some issues to work out w/his Yami. When she finds the truth of his past, will she have the guts 2 tell him? Love conquers all...or so they say. Romance/Humor/Drama; OC/Marik pairing
1. Tyhara

A/N: HELLO! Technically I'm suppose to be typing my answers to some Lit questions, but I DON'T WANT TO!  This is a romantic and a some humor Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic that puts Marik (I like the American spelling better) WAY out of character.  Also, if you don't like Marik/OC, DON'T READ ON! :P  A quick bio and then the disclaimer and the story will begin!

Name: Tyhara Khamun

Meaning: Tyhara is Egyptian and it means like blossom or sumthing.  The last name comes from the last part of King Tut's name.

Age: 17

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Color: Golden Brown

Origin: Egypt (this isn't just because of all the stuff in YGO is Egyptian, I love Egypt I've always thought it was cool!)

Body build: About 5ft 6in tall, strong, but not extremely muscular, long legs.

Personality: Cocky, doesn't let anyone push her around, says what's on her mind.  Doesn't show fear.  Flirtatious.  Nosy. Manipulative, can make people do what she wants with her charm.  

Hobbies: Likes to make Marik angry, just to let him know he doesn't own her.  Reads, listens to music.  Running.

Temperament:  Gets pissed off easily.   

Clothes: Loose fitting black terry sweatpants with a red dragon on the bottom of the right leg.  Tightish black capped sleeve shirt. 

Hairstyle: Up in a ponytail or straight down.

Accessories: wears a silver digi watch w/an aqua blue face.  Around her neck there is gold Ankh hung on a metal chain (I actually have a necklace like this) A snake ring that twines around her left ring finger.  Wears leather sandals.

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO Marik would be mine! MWWAAAHHHAAA!*Ahem* ON TO THE STORY!

 Tyhara Khamun walked silently down the street in Domino.  Fuming over the stupid Rare Hunter's stupid loss, she choose not to go back to HQ, knowing Marik would be pissed off for a while and probably go Yami.  She didn't look where she was going and collided into some duelist.  How unfortunate for the duelist.  "Watch where you're going you little freak!" Tyhara growled.

"Hey don't talk to my buddy like that!"  Tyhara turned to see who dared challenge her.  She glared at the two people.

"I'll talk to whoever I want, however I want!"  Now was not a good time to mess with her.  The two, well one really the second one was short and wimpy looking, the one who defied her was taller, had blonde hair and looked tougher, and dumber.  Suddenly her eyes fell on the object around the second one's neck.  It was the Millennium Puzzle, which could only me one thing; this was Yugi.  Tyhara didn't see what Marik's big deal was; she could probably kill this little dude right there if she wanted to.  "So you're Yugi?"

"Uh, yeah I am," was the mundane reply.

"Your not even going to say sorry?"  Tyhara knew who this must be too, Joey Wheeler.  Tyhara chose to answer this question with another glare.

Tyhara was about to say something when a mental message blasted through her head, _TYHARA!!! Where are you?  I need you back here NOW!_

_I'm coming, I'm coming.  You don't have to rush me Marik!  I'm not one of your Rare Hunters you can order around,_ was Tyhara's pert reply.  At that she turned and walked away.

"That was pretty strange," Joey said staring after the mystery girl.

"Yeah…" was Yugi's vague response.

"Something wrong, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Nah, I was just thinking.  Hey I got be home!  See ya tomorrow maybe," Yugi waved good-bye and trotted home.

Up in his room Yugi had a lot to think about.  He had seen the Millennium symbol on that girl.  Which meant that Marik might have been controlling her.  Or just communing with her but what would Marik want with a girl? While pondering this, Yugi got tired and feel asleep.

"Where the hell were you?" Marik yelled at Tyhara the moment she entered the building.

"I was here and there," Tyhara knew it was dangerous to bait Marik, but tonight she took her chances.

"Your IMPOSSIBLE!" Marik stormed off to his room.

Tyhara fought the urge to laugh, Marik never did his mind controlling powers on her for one reason; He liked her too much.  In better spirits she too walked into the room she used when she wasn't in Marik's room.

Sitting on her bed, she listened to her Linkin Park Cd.  Tyhara plucked a random book off one of the many shelves full of them and started to read it.  Around midnight she finally got tired and dozed off.

The next morning she was prodded awake. "What?" she whined, trying to force the light out of her eyes.

It was Marik.  "I thought you were mad at me," Tyhara said propping herself up.

"I thought I was too, but then I remembered I couldn't cook…"

"Yes, we know that!  The last time you tried making toast, you burned the toaster into cinders," Tyhara sighed and threw the covers off.  She tossed a bagel into the toaster and pressed the button.  "When the little red light goes off and you here a clicking sound, the bread is done, okay?"

Marik nodded.  "Good, I'm going to take a shower now."  At that she walked away, hoping Marik wouldn't set fire to another toaster.  They had gone through four already.  

She took a relatively long shower and by the time she came out, they had a visitor, Bakura.  "Hi Bakura," Tyhara gave him a quick wave.  She didn't have time to stay and chat, so she grabbed her wallet and left.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Marik asked Tyhara and she dashed out the door.

"I'll pick up something," she closed the door behind her. 

Tyhara walked around the corner only to see that people watching a duel blocked it off.  She turned to go find a different route, when she heard

"Hey it's that girl from yesterday!"

Tyhara turned around again to see that Yugi kid and his two friends.  No matter how hard she tried, she _still_ couldn't see why he was such a big threat.  So she decided to find out.

"Hi, sorry I walked off so fast yesterday, I was in a hurry.  I never told you my name, it's Tyhara, Tyhara Khamun," she said politely.

"Hi.  This is Joey and Téa," he said pointing to his two friends.

 "Yeah I just wanted to say sorry for knocking you down, I was kind of in a bad mood," Tyhara said sheepishly.

"That's okay, we all have our days like that," Yugi laughed weakly.

"Well I should be going now," Tyhara turned to leave.

"Wait, we were just going to get something to eat, do you want to come?" Yugi started after her.

"Sure, why not?" This is exactly like she planned it.  She hoped her niceness and the apology would enough for them to invite her someplace, and it had worked.  Now the next part of her plan was to become good friends with them.

They went to some fast food joint, Tyhara didn't remember the name.  Their conversation ranged from music to the Battle City Tournament.

"Did you hear about that main contender, Marik?" Yugi asked her.

Tyhara stiffened, she'd have to be careful about what she said, "Marik? Yeah, but I just know he's suppose to be really tough to beat.

"I bet I could take him," Joey said taking a drink of his Pepsi.

Tyhara was about to reply that a guy like him would b crushed, but she had to keep a low profile.  So instead, she shrugged.

"I don't know about that, Joey.  He sounds pretty good.  I think even I would have a difficult duel if I challenged him," Yugi said thoughtfully.

_Tyhara!_ Marik intruded into her mind.

Frustrated with this, Tyhara yelled out loud, "What?!?"  Everybody looked at her.  "I mean, what are we going to do next?"  She ignored Marik at the moment; she had to do damage control.

~

"So, Marik, how's it working out with you and Tyhara?" Bakura asked.

Marik glared at him, "It's going fine."  He did not like to talk about Tyhara.  Marik gave a sigh and sat down on the couch.  Tyhara was a confusing person; even _he_ couldn't figure her out.  Tyhara was also one of the few people Marik cared about.  Sometimes he worried that people would connect her to him and she'd be in danger.

It wasn't a mystery why he was attracted to her; she was defiant.  She was strong-minded, and was rebel, she ran away from her home, and Tyhara didn't plan on returning.  She had met Marik as she was running away from a gang.  Marik was awestruck with her features.  Overtime her cocky personality grew on him.  They never like to use the terms boyfriend and girlfriend.  Neither of them were into stereotypes.  But there was no mistake, they were lovers.  Often they played off each other's anger, but it was entertainment for them.

Sometimes Marik wondered if Tyhara was really happy being with him.  She seemed to tune him out and ignore him many times.  One time she had given him the cold shoulder for a day.  He had killed a few people because he couldn't figure out what was wrong.  There must be something about him that Tyhara did not like, _a lot_.

"Marik?  Come back to earth!" Bakura waved a hand in front of Marik's face.

"Wha-? Sorry I was thinking," Marik said dazed.

A/n: Well that's it for the first chapter.  This one is kind of slow and boring, but the chapters will get better, I promise.  I was fighting off writer's block while typing this.  Only vague ideas came to me.  I know some characters are OOC and Tyhara seems little mary-sue, but read on before you make judgements!


	2. Drunken Egyptians

A/N: Well I think it's time to update!  This story is going to have lots of humor and fighting between Marik and Tyhara.  Marik and Bakura are also going to get drunk.  I DO NOT GLORIFY GETTING DRUNK AND THAT OTHER CRAP THAT I SHOULD SAY. :P Newayz.  Sumone suggested I should make Tyhara and Joey duel.  I'll make em' duel, but seeing as I suck at writing duels, no kidding, I'm jus gonna write the beginning and who wins. Srry to disappoint you, but really, you don't want to read my attempt at writing a duel. Ok now the disclaimer! Oh yeah, Bakura= Yami Bakura, and he's OOC muchly.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! So leave me alone you scary lawyers.

"Hey, Tyhara, do you duel?" Yugi asked her as their little group walked down the street.

"A little, but I'm not that good," Tyhara lied, she was actually pretty good, seeing as Marik had taught her.

"Then why don't we duel now? Just for fun, not for cards or anything," Yugi suggested.

"Well, I, uh, left my deck at home," Tyhara said looking at her watch.  "OMG Look, it's 5:00 already! I have to go home and make Mari-I mean Mark dinner!"

"Whose Mark?" Téa asked.

"He's um, my younger brother.  Here," she handed Yugi a slip of paper.  "This is my cell phone number.  Give me a call when you wanna hang again."  At that Tyhara ran off.

"Hey, hey! Good going Yugi!  You got her number, you sly dog," Joey said cuffing Yugi gently.

"It's nothing like that," Yugi said sheepishly.

Téa, glowering after Tyhara, "yeah."

~

"Marik, what's the matter?" Bakura asked flipping through channels on the tv.

"Tyhara should be here by now!  Where is she?"  Marik paced angrily.

"Jeez, calm down or you'll go Yami,"  Bakura turned to his friend.

"Hi sorry I'm late!" Tyhara skidded into the house.  She breathed heavily from sprinting several blocks.  "I picked up a pizza cause I didn't feel like cooking tonight."  She tossed the box on the table.

"FOOD!" Marik attacked the box, shoving pieces into his mouth.

Tyhara flopped down next to Bakura on the couch, "The poor pizza didn't stand a chance against Marik, the fierce pizza stalker."  Tyhara laughed weakly at her own attempt at lame humor.

"So where have you been all day?" Bakura asked the weary seventeen year old.

"Oh, places," Tyhara said falling backwards into his lap.

"Ummm…" Bakura looked nervously over at Marik, who was luckily still stuffing his face.  This was not a position he wanted to be caught in with his best friend's girlfriend.

Suddenly Tyhara's cell phone rang. "Damn where is that thing?" Tyhara sat up searching for her phone.  She saw it, sitting inches away from Marik.  She lunged forward, knocking a chair over as she grappled for her phone with a lightning faceplate.  "Hello? Oh hi.. No, sure why not?  Be there in a minute"

The two guys just stared at her while they tried to decipher what was going on.

"Some of my friends invited me out, so I'm going to be back later, try not to get into too much trouble," she picked up her purse and walked out the door.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Marik?" Bakura asked getting up.

"Let's find some night club to go to!" Marik suggested.  "If Tyhara is going to have fun, we should too!"

Bakura replied, "If you say so…" Together the two friends left the house, which was a promise for trouble.

~

"Yugi! Over here!" Tyhara waved.

"Oh, hey!  I didn't expect you to be here so soon.  Do you live close by?" Yugi asked walking over to her.

"Uhh… a few blocks or so," Tyhara replied.  "Where are the others?"

"They should be here soon, I hope."

"Okay, that's cool," Tyhara leaned against a brick wall.  "So what are we going to do anyway?"

"I dunno, whatever anyone else wants to do," Yugi said joining her on the wall.

"Yugi! Tyhara!  There you two are!" Joey and Tea came running.

"Hi.  Hey I brought my deck this time!" Tyhara held up a stack of duel monster cards.  She didn't really have her own deck; she just took one of the decks that Marik had lying around the house.

"That's cool maybe we could duel now," Yugi suggested as Joey and Téa caught up with them.

"I'll take you on first!" Joey offered.  The two sat down at a table and placed their decks down.  "Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl."

Tyhara smiled sweetly, "Wouldn't dream of it." Tyhara and Joey drew their hands.  "I'll put this card face down and play Silver Fang in attack mode!" 

~

"Marik, we can't go in there!" Bakura said, grabbing Marik's arm.

"And why not?" Marik asked indignantly.

"Because, we're not 21.  Well technically, I'm way past the age of 21, but you're not," Bakura said pointing to a sign above the door.

"Really?  Well I'll make them think I'm 21!" Marik said reaching into his pocket.

"How will- wait, you brought the Rod didn't you?" Bakura asked.  When Marik had the Rod, it was not a good thing, but it was usually more interesting.

"Alright!" Marik whipped out the Rod and pointed at the club.  "I want everyone in that club to think we're 21!"  There was a flash of light and then it was dark again.  "Shall we go?"  Marik walked to the door and went in.

Sometimes it was scary to have a evil psycho friend.  But hey, now they could go in the club.  Bakura walked in after Marik.  He spotted his friend at the bar.  "What are you doing?"

Marik pulled a glass towards him and took a sip, "I'm having a drink.  What's it look like?"

Bakura replied, "Are you sure that it's safe?"  He was sure that Marik would get drunk and it would be his fault.

Marik snorted.  "Of course it's safe.  Here have scotch."  Marik slid a glass down to Bakura, who grabbed it up and took a swig.

~

"Ha! And that drains the last of your life points, Joey!  Looks like I win," Tyhara said happily.

"Damn!  How could I lose?" Joey said in despair.

Tyhara's phone rang.  "Hello?  WHAT?!?? RA CURSE THEM BOTH!  Where are they?  Ok thanks I'll be there in a minute."  She hung up and began to get up.

"What's the matter Tyhara?"  Yugi asked in alarm.

Without thinking Tyhara replied, "Marik and Bakura got themselves drunk at some club, I have to go pick them up. Oh shit!  You did not just here me say that."

"Bakura and Marik?!??!" Yugi said in shock.

"I'll explain later!  A drunk Marik is not a good thing!" Tyhara ran off, leave the three to try to figure this out.

~

Marik head hurt worse then hell.  "Marik, it's time to get up," A voice sounded through his pounding head.  He didn't have to listen to that voice… did he? "MARIK GET YOU ASS OUT OF THIS BED!"

"Waaa!" Marik fell off the end of the bed and got tangled in the blankets.

"Get up!  You and Bakura should walk around in the fresh air.  It will help to clear you minds," Tyhara's face slowly came into focus for Marik.

"What happened?" Marik asked thickly.

"You got drunk, I came and picked you guys up.  You must have had like what? 12 scotches each," Tyhara said hoisting Marik up.  "Come on I'll walk you to the kitchen."

"Okay…" Marik felt very disorientated.  He heard another voice.

"Tyhara, did you have to yell in my ear?" Bakura sat at the table, with bags under his blood shot eyes.

"Yes, both of you look worse than dead!  I'm not walking out in public with you until you take a shower and look more sober," Tyhara placed Marik down in a chair.  "Now I have to call someone to explain something to them."  Tyhara picked up her phone and dialed Yugi's number.

A/N: Well there is the chapter.  Sorry it took me so long to updated. Remember to continue reading before you judge!


	3. Time To Explain

A/n: Wow time to update!  Yami Yugi will be in this chapter!  I love Marik! :p

Marik: Do you have to tell the world?

Me: Why yes I do! ^_^  Marik do the disclaimer!

Marik: Fine.  Disclaimer- Froz doesn't own YGO, she's just writing this fanfic.  She also wants you to review or else I will feel pain… Hey! Why will I feel pain?

Me: I dunno…Just sounded good to write! Now ON TO THE STORY!

The phone blared loudly in Yugi's ear, but he didn't seem to hear it. -Yugi! Wake up! THE PHONE IS RINGING!- Yami mentally yelled at his hikari.

Yugi groped blindly for the phone. "Hmm?"  It was too early, he couldn't make cohesive sentences yet.

"Uh, Yugi… this is Tyhara.  I think I have some explaining to do, so as soon as your wake, could you come over to my house as soon as possible? It's…" She gave him the address and then hung up.

~

Tyhara walked back to the kitchen table and prodded Marik in the back; he had fallen asleep again. "What'd I miss?" He asked dumbly.

"Nothing. Here drink this," She thrust two mugs into their hands.

Marik took a big gulp full, then spit it out.  "What the hell is that crap?"  He yelled eyeing the contents of the mug.

"It's chai for crying out loud!" Tyhara threw her arms in the air.

Bakura took a sip, made a weird face, then swallowed, "What is 'chai' exactly?"

"Tea! Haven't you guys ever had tea?" Tyhara asked exasperated.

"Guys don't drink that shit, we drink coffee," Marik said dumping the brownish water into the sink.

Tyhara looked ready to kill, but it worked; both of them seemed more alive.  "Well, Yugi's going to be over here in a few minutes, so either you leave or you sit and cooperate."

"YUGI?!???!" Marik growled loudly.  "Why is he coming over?"

"Why is none of your business," Tyhara told them promptly.  She twirled the Millennium Rod in her hand.

"Hey, give that here!" Marik demanded.

"No, I don't trust you with it while Yugi's over, besides, I'll need to erase our address from his mind," Tyhara put the Rod in her pocket, and left the room.

"I could do that…" Marik said sitting down, his head was hurting from all this yelling.

"You'd probably destroy his mind," Bakura said getting up from the kitchen table.

"I resent that," Marik told his friend.

Tyhara came back into and shoved towels and clean clothes into their hands.  "Go," she said pointing in the direction of the bathrooms.

Bakura and Marik stood there looking confused.

"Go!  Take showers! Whatever! Look decent, not dead!"  She shooed them into separate bathrooms and went to her room to wait.

She couldn't read so she began to pace back and forth trying to think of what she should say.  She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even realize Marik was standing in the doorway watching her.

He leaned against the doorframe, "Don't think to hard, you might get a headache."

"How long have you been standing there?" Tyhara asked him.

"Oh, long enough," he teased.

Tyhara was about to answer back but the doorbell ring, "That must be Yugi."

"Wonderful, the little midget's here," Marik muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Tyhara asked sharply.

"Nothing, just answer the damn door," Marik replied.

Tyhara stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine, be that way."  She opened the door.  "Hi Yugi."

"Hi Tyhara and, uh, Marik…" Yugi looked nervously at the deranged young man.

"Don't worry, he's not going to do anything, I made him promise," Tyhara lead Yugi inside.  Bakura was sitting on the couch surfing through the channels on the TV.

"Uh… hi Bakura," Yugi seemed very uncomfortable.

Bakura didn't reply, he just waved without looking.  Tyhara looked at Yugi, "Okay, so I bet your wondering why I live with Marik…"

"Yeah that and a bunch of other things," he said dryly.

"Well, uh Marik and I are kind of… How should I put it?" Tyhara thought aloud.

"You're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bakura said from the couch.

Tyhara and Marik glared at him.  "Well that's not how I would put it but simply, yes, we are."

"You mean… you and him…?" Yugi seemed dumbfounded.

"Can you be done with this already, Tyhara?  I've got things I want to do today," Marik asked.

Tyhara faced him, "Well go to them, I'm not keeping you here!"

"I need my Millennium Rod!" Marik complained.

"Like hell I'm giving it to you!" Tyhara growled.  "Go do something else in the mean time."

"Something else? Like what? Twiddle my thumbs?" Marik said loudly.

"Sure, then maybe you could go dunk your head in freezing cold water, I don't care!" Tyhara yelled at him.

Bakura had gotten off the couch and stood behind Yugi.  "They do this all the time, it's normal."

Poor little Yugi was feeling overwhelmed, and asked his Yami to take over.

A/N: Wow!  I've updated, finally!  Yami has appeared? How will Marik react to this?  Find out in the next chapter! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones. 


	4. Marik And The Pharaoh

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing!  I also would like to thank cherryblossom for the dialogue idea.  It helped me to start writing this chapter.  I didn't use it word for word, but close enough! REMEMBER- People go out of character in this story so, you have been warned! Yami= Yami Yugi. Ishizu= Isis

Da Disclaimer: I don't own YGO… what? Did you think I did? Anyways, on to the story!

"Will you two shut up already?" Yami said as he eyed the two trying to kill each other.

"What is that be damned pharaoh doing here?" Marik asked angrily.  He face Yami, ready to attack, until he caught the worst death glare ever from Tyhara.

Muttering a curse under his breath, he turned and walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm going to head off.  I don't want to cause more trouble, which I probably would if I stayed here.  You know I can't stand that pharaoh." Bakura left through the front door.

"So you're the reason Marik is so uptight! But I still don't understand _why_," Tyhara thought aloud.

"So, your Marik's friend?" Yami looked quizzical.  Apparently Yugi hadn't filled him in.

Tyhara flopped down on the black leather couch, "If that's what you want to call us."

Yami sat down next to her; a look of realization hit him, "Ah. I get it now. He's your boyfriend."

"Yes, but we don't like to be classified like that," Tyhara replied.

"Then why are you friends with Yugi? Are you spying for Marik?"

"Hell no!   I spy for _no one_!" Tyhara said irritably.  "I don't belong to him!  I'm not one of his stupid Rare Hunters or mind slaves.  I'm an independent person."

"Sorry! Sorry, didn't mean to make you mad," Yami apologized.

"No it's not your fault, it's his fault," she glared in the direction Marik went.  "He tries to control me, even though he can't"

"Your like a wild tiger in a cage sometimes," A voice sounded behind them.

"Eee!" Tyhara jumped a few feet off the couch.  She turned around and whacked Marik on the head, "Don't ever do that to me again, you dumb ass!"

Marik rubbed the place she hit, "Why do you resort to hitting me?"

"Because it keeps you in check!" Tyhara barked.

"You two are at it again!  If your, uh… in a relationship, why do you fight all the time?" Yami cried exasperated.

"Pharaoh, this is none of your concern!" Marik yelled at Yami.

"Well excuse me," Yami mumbled to himself.

Tyhara hit him again, "Hey, don't tell him off!  At least he didn't decide to go get drunk!  Come on, Yami, let's leave before Mr. I'll-be-the-pharaoh-one-day goes berserk!" Tyhara walked out of the house in a huff.  Yami followed closely behind, not trusting Marik.

As soon as they we're out on the main street, Tyhara pulled out the Millennium Rod.  "Don't worry, I'm just erasing our address from your mind.  There's no need to panic."  She focused her thoughts on the Rod and felt it's power working through to Yami's and Yugi's minds, erasing the route and location of Tyhara's and Marik's house.

"I'll be right back, I just have to give this stupid thing back to Marik before he goes mental," Tyhara held the Rod up to show what she meant.

"You could stop this entire madness if you just gave me the Rod and the Winged Dragon of Ra," Yami offered.

"I know, but I can't," Tyhara ran back to their hidden house and dropped the Rod off in the front hallway.  She returned to where she had left Yami.

~

Marik stormed from one room to another in rage.  Tyhara was spending time with Yami, and that was pissing him off.  He picked up the phone, "Bakura?"

"Marik, what is it?"

"Get over here!"

"I just came from there, what do you want?"

"Just come over here dammit!"

Bakura might have been crazy in the eyes of others, but he wasn't crazy enough to ignore what an angry Marik wanted.  "Hold on, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Fine, but hurry."  Marik slammed the receiver down.

Bakura came in, "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm going to tail Tyhara, and your coming with me!" Marik told him.

"Not this spying on Tyhara thing again.  Remember when I suggested we tap her phone line?" Bakura asked remembering.

"Yes, she beat the crap out of us when she found out, but it was all your idea," Marik laughed at the memory.

"This time, when we're caught-"

"_If_ we're caught," Marik interrupted.

"_WHEN_ we're caught, I'll be sure to tell her this was your idea.  Then maybe I won't get hurt as much," Bakura smirked.  "Let's just get this over with."  He headed for the door.

Marik walked outside, grabbing the Millennium Rod along the way.

"This will be more interesting then I thought if you're bringing the Rod," Bakura said eyeing the golden staff.

"Everyday with me is interesting," Marik chuckled softly.

"I have to agree with you on that," said Bakura.

The duo walked down the street, silently following Tyhara and Yami.

~

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable around you, knowing that you're connected to Marik," Yami confessed.

"Ah, don't worry. Marik is really harmless… well okay, he isn't but still," Tyhara said.  "Marik wouldn't hurt you as long as he and I are together.  Trust me I'm the only one keeping that lunatic he has for a Yami under control.  Boy he creeps that shit out of me!"

Yami was a little confused, "Who?"

"Yami Marik, he's just an insane psycho in need of some strong sedatives," Tyhara told Yami.  "That's probably the only side of Marik I _don't_ like.  I want to know how he came into being, I mean I don't think it's because of the Millennium Rod.  You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"  Tyhara asked innocently.

"No, but you could ask Marik's sister, Ishizu," Yami suggested.

"He has a sister?!?!?" Tyhara exclaimed in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Yami was shocked that Tyhara didn't know about her significant other's sibling.

Tyhara shook her head, "Where can I find her?"

A/N: Well there it is; the next chapter.  Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been working on my website.  Go there to check it out; the link is on my bio page.  Anyway, R&R please.  Flames because this is an OC/Marik are NOT welcome.  Flames because this story might suck are, as long as you explain them.  I mean I can't just have a review saying, "This story blows!"  I won't know what to make of it. Thanks much and more!   


	5. The Fight

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, that I wrote cause I stayed home sick!  I know Bakura goes extremely out of character, but I can't help it.  I tried it with his normal self, and the story just doesn't sound right.  Don't worry!  He has his evil moments… More romance between Tyhara and Marik. *Cough* anyways here we go!  O yeah Marik is going to be gentle and loving! Oh, what have I done to our beloved YGO characters?

Marik, from inside a locked room: Evil things!

Me: Shut up! Now the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I already told you I don't own YGO! Why must I keep doing this baka thing?

Yami pondered on an answer.  "Her Egyptian exhibit is being displayed at the museum, you might find her there."

"That's her exhibit?  Explains why Marik didn't want to go there.  He must have something against her," Tyhara said.

~

Bakura and Marik trailed slowly behind the other two, being careful not to be spotted.  That cover was about to be blown…

"Watch where you're going, you stupid mortal!" Bakura growled at a passerby who made him lose his balance.  "I should use Mind Crush on you."

Bakura was successful in scaring the living day lights out of the person, while attracting the eyes of everyone fifty feet around them, including Tyhara and Yami.

"Great going Bakura," Marik muttered as Tyhara stormed over.

"And what to you think your doing?" Tyhara said exasperated.

"We were going to go find some pathetic duelist to beat," Bakura said the first excuse that popped in his head.

"Really," Tyhara asked scathingly, "then where are you duel disks?"

"Uhh… we were about to head back because we forgot them," Marik added quickly, but not quick enough.  Tyhara saw right through the lie.

"You were tailing me and Yami weren't you?  Marik you should be ashamed of yourself," Tyhara huffed.  "I'm going home.  See you later Yami."

In spite of everything, Marik had to have the last word, "Good, go home.  See if I care."

Tyhara was struck hard by these words.  "I will!  And when you come back, don't expect to find me there.  I'm leaving, for _good_!"  She ran home as tears welled up in her silver eyes.

_Great, now look what I've gone and done_, Marik thought to himself.  "Tyhara- wait!  I didn't mean to-" Without giving anything else a second glance, he chased after her.

Bakura glared angrily at Yami, who was edging slowly away, "I think, I'm going to go now…"

"You better go.  Otherwise I might just wring you neck out of boredom!" Bakura growled.   Yami left, especially since Bakura seemed pissed off for no apparent reason, but then again mortals always made Bakura pissed.

~

Marik found Tyhara in her room crying while throwing things into a bag.  "Tyhara-" he began.

In cold fury Tyhara flung a book at him, which missed by several feet.  "Damn you!  Go away and leave me alone!"

"My mouth got the better of me, I'm _so_ sorry Tyhara.  I didn't mean to hurt you," Marik said entering her room.

"Yeah, well you did," Tyhara bent her head down in attempts to wipe the tears from her eyes without Marik seeing. 

Marik lifted her chin up.  "I know I did.  And I'm sorry.  Never in a million years would I ever want to hurt you."  He gently hugged her as she continued to try to stop the flow of tears.

"No, it's my fault.  I pushed you into saying that.  So I'm sorry," She lifted her head and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Marik was in utter shock.  But he quickly recovered, "How about we say we're even?"

Tyhara nodded and hugged Marik back.  The two stood like that for at least five minutes, motionless.

"Now," Marik said letting go first, "how about you teach me how to cook so I don't have to rely on you, in case you ever do leave."

"Don't say that," Tyhara said.  "You'll jinx us.  Why don't we start with something basic, like how to work a microwave without melting everything?"

"How was I suppose to know that plate wasn't microwave safe?" Marik asked innocently.

Tyhara just laughed, her spirits lifting.

~

"Good morning Marik!" Tyhara said happily as she threw open the blinds of the dark room, letting sunlight pour in.

Marik squinted as brightness bore into his eyes, "Your unusually perky this morning."

"That's because today is a very special day!" Tyhara wanted him to guess what it was.

_Shit! What day is it?_  Marik thought as he wracked his brain for every single important date he could remember.

Luckily, Tyhara answered her own question, "It's my birthday!"  She skipped out of the room, apparently to go make breakfast.

_Crap, I can't believe I forgot her birthday.  She'll kill me if I don't have a gift for her_, Marik reflected angrily at himself.  Picking up the phone, he called Bakura.  "Bakura, I forgot it was Tyhara's birthday today!  What should I get her?"

"Marik, you realize it's 6:00 _in the goddamn morning_!" Bakura was defiantly NOT a morning person.

"Yes!  Well no, but that's beside the point!  I need a gift for Tyhara!" Marik said franticly.

"I don't know!  I've never had a girlfriend.  You live with her, just think about what she likes or needs.  Now I'm going to return to what I was doing before you called, sleeping!" Bakura hung up before Marik could answer.

_Lousy excuse for a friend, that was no help what so ever!_  Marik cursed his bad luck.

"Come and eat," Tyhara called out.

"Be there in a few minutes!" Marik was in panic mode, he had nothing to give Tyhara.  _Okay, think.  What does Tyhara like? Books!  Cds!  Yes, get her something along those lines._

"Well, don't stand there like a deer in the headlights, sit!" Tyhara said producing a plate of food.  He sat and began to eat like a starved dog.

After he was finished he said, "I have some things to do today and won't be back until later.  Then we'll celebrate your birthday together."

"Oh," Tyhara seemed disappointed.

_Wrong move_, Marik told himself.  "What I meant to say was, I have to go pick up the cake I ordered for you.  Then I'll come back here so we can celebrate," Marik smirked to himself at the save he made.

Tyhara looked excited again, "You ordered me a cake?  What kind?  From where?"

"It's a surprise," Marik lied.  "If I don't go get it now, they'll give it away."

"Go then! Go and get it, and hurry back!" Tyhara said shooing him out the door.

Marik waved good-bye and ran to the corner store.  There he asked the bakery chef about what kind of cakes they had, "I need a birthday cake, and I kind of need it now."

"Lemme guess, it was your girlfriend's birthday and you for got?"  He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"  Marik asked in surprise.

"Guys like you are always coming in.  In fact we set up a special section, it's just over there," the chef pointed to a freezer case to his left.  "Just pick out the one you like and bring it over here and I'll write her name on it while you get a gift because I'm guessing you don't have one either."

"It's like you can read my mind," Marik look them over and picked out a chocolate one with white frosting.  He carried it to the counter.  "Could you put this on it?"  He pulled out a piece of paper that had "Happy Birthday Tyhara" on it and the same dragon design she had on her pants were behind it.

"Sure it will take me about twenty minutes, come back then," the chef said taking the paper and cake.

"Thanks."  Marik ran out and towards the book and music store in the mall.  Now Marik never liked the mall, but today he would have to bear it.

He saw the store he knew Tyhara went to; unfortunately he also saw Yugi and his little gang of friends standing in the doorway of the store next to it.  Again Marik cursed his luck.  It was either face Yugi or face Tyhara with no gift.  He picked Yugi.

"Hey, it's that coward, Marik!"  Joey said pointing Marik out.

Marik began to review the several ways he could kill Joey, before remembering why he was there.  He didn't have time to deal with the insults right now.  Ignoring Yugi and his friends completely he walked into the music and bookstore.

He spotted the new release from one of Tyhara's favorite authors, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes.  He grabbed the book, knowing Tyhara didn't have it and went to the counter.  "I'd like to buy this and one of your gift cards."

The person at the register, scanned the book and twenty dollar gift card, "Your total is $30."

"What the hell?  That much for those stupid things?  Oh well, I don't have time to complain," Marik threw the money on the counter and dashed out of the store.  He had to make one more stop at the card store before he left.

"Hey, Marik!  What's the deal with ignoring me?" Joey blocked his path.

Resisting the urge to shove him out of the way, Marik replied, "I can't be bothered with this at the moment."  He sidestepped them and left.

At the card store, he didn't buy a card.  They were way too cutesy for him.  Instead he was there to buy some kind of wrapping paper, gold if he could find it.  Marik spotted it quickly, bought it, and headed back to the grocery store to pick up the cake.

~

"What do you think he was doing?" Yugi asked Joey as they watched Marik sprint out the door.

"Who knows, he's a psycho," Joey said loosing interest at once.

~

Marik skidded up to the bakery chef.  "Is it done yet?" Marik puffed as he tried catching his breath.

"Yes, I just finished.  Here you go.  That will be $13.50," the chef said handing Marik the cake.

Marik did an amazing balancing act as he fetched the required money out of his wallet.  "Keep the change."  Then Marik jogged back home.

A/N: I sure hope Tyhara appreciates everything Marik is doing for her.  Will she ever find out how his Yami was created?  Who knows, but watch for an update!  Flames because this is an OC/Marik are NOT welcome.  Flames because this story might suck are, as long as you explain them.  I mean I can't just have a review saying, "This story blows!"  I won't know what to make of it. R&R!


	6. The Truth

A/N: Tyhara is not a mary-sue.  On the contrary, Tyhara is not perfect and liked by all. Perfect people wouldn't argue, let their boyfriends go about destroying the world, and curse.  Téa doesn't like Tyhara.  So I would appreciate NOT to be called that cause Tyhara is sort of modeled after me and I know I am not perfect.  Neither is Tyhara.  Trust me she has many faults.  Now that that is cleared up, here's the next chapter of the story.  P.S.- The reason I'm updating this story so much is that my friend, Megan, loves this story and keeps bugging me to add more chapters. Also I seem to have a lot of inspiration for this story suddenly. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHAPTER REVEALS MARIK'S PAST.  IF YOU DO NOT KNOW IT, THEN BE PREPARED FOR A SPOILER!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Jeez, this is so stupid, why must I do this.  I mean last time I checked, I'm not making millions off of YGO.

"Back," Marik huffed as he threw the stuff on the table.  He handed her the gold wrapped book and gift card.

Tyhara unwrapped it carefully.  "Oh my gosh!  Midnight Predator! And a gift card, thank you Marik!"  Tyhara threw her arms around him.  "You didn't have to get me anything, but I love this gift!"

"Uh, you're welcome?" Marik ventured.

"This is awesome, thank you!"  Tyhara looked at the cake.  "It has a dragon on it!  Oh cool!  Marik, you're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek and continued to act like a kid in a candy shop.

Finally after Tyhara scanned through her book, said thank you some more, and kissed Marik once again, she cut the cake.

"Oooo! Chocolate, my favorite!" Tyhara put two pieces on plates and began to eat.  "This is probably one of the best birthday's I've ever had!" She exclaimed between bites.

~

Early the next morning, Tyhara got ready and left the house silently.  As soon as she was outside, she made a mad dash for the museum.  Yesterday while Marik was out, she had called and asked for the times that it was open.  She should get there just as it opened.

Ignoring the bus stop she continued to run at full speed, turning this way and that.  As she reached the doors, Tyhara checked her watch, it was 7:05, the museum should have opened.  Gripping the handle, Tyhara gave the heavy door an almighty tug.  With much effort she finally opened it enough to enter.

As soon as Tyhara walked inside, she felt like she was in a library; it was dead quiet.  Walking mutely past exhibits she was drawn towards a large stone craving.  As she studied it, a figure approached her from behind.

"I see you have found the origin of Duel Monsters," Tyhara jumped at the sound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there," Tyhara said awkwardly.  Some how the young woman looked oddly familiar, but Tyhara couldn't place her.

"Tyhara Khamun, welcome," She said.

"How- how did you know my name?" Tyhara asked in disbelief.

"My Millennium Necklace tells me many things.  Such as you are in a relationship with my brother," She stepped forward.

"_You're_ Marik's sister?!??!"  Tyhara gasped, no wonder she looked familiar.

"Yes, I am Isis Ishtar.  But why have you come seeking answers from me?" She asked the baffled girl.

"It's just that, Marik's Yami…  How was he created, I mean, is he a spirit from ancient Egypt?" Tyhara blurted out.

"No.  The tale of how Marik got his Yami is possibly very… disturbing," Isis began.

"As you know, the Ishtar family has sworn to protect the Pharaoh's tomb until his return.  Well, when Marik was ten, he went through a ritual that had the Pharaoh's memory placed on his back, to enlighten the Pharaoh about the God cards.  This caused Marik to harbor great pain.  Then while our father was sleeping, I was going into the town.  Marik asked to come with, I wasn't sure it was safe, seeing as it broke our family laws, but I agreed."

"While in town we met a strange man.  He told us that blood would be spilled.  I got an odd feeling and decided it was time for us to return.  When we arrived the rooms should signs of a struggle.  We found our father beating our servant for letting us go out.  Now he was also Marik's friend.  He had gotten the same carvings in his face so he could share Marik's pain.  Marik was very upset and wanted our father to stop, but he couldn't say anything.  So all of his pain and anger build up, releasing another being in Marik, his Yami."

"So that's what happened," Tyhara interrupted.

"Yes but the tale does not end there," Isis continued.  "Yami Marik was not at all nice.  He took the Millennium Rod and used the dagger part on our father, killing him.  He was about to move on to our servant, but something he said stopped the newly formed Yami.  This allowed Marik to regain control of his body.  Unfortunately, he had no memory of anything that happened. He was not aware his other half had killed our father. He asked what happened and that strange man we met in the town appeared and told us it was the 'will of the Pharaoh.'  Of course, being raised on the ancient scripture, we knew who pharaoh was.  Marik hated him and wants his revenge on Yami, even though he is not at fault."  

"I see," Tyhara said, deep in thought.  So Yami had nothing to do with the death of Marik's father.  And he wasn't blandly aware it was his own Yami's doing.  Tyhara began he trek home, totally forgetting about everything else.  When she opened the door she walked into Marik, causing the domino effect.  Now both of them we're laying on the floor.

"What's with the grand idea of standing in front of the door?" Tyhara said as she struggled to get up.

Marik was in a much worse position; he was stuck under Tyhara.  "I _was_ waiting for you to tell me why you left," Marik said.

Tyhara gulped.  If she told him she went to the museum, he'd be furious.  "Can't I do anything with out you questioning me?" Tyhara asked.  She gave up on try to get up, besides, she thought it was quite pleasant there on the floor.  Unfortunately, Bakura also chose this time to come and visit.

"What the hell are you two doing on the floor?  Wait- never mind, don't answer that," Bakura said.

Tyhara was in no mood to deal with him, "And why has the great Bakura decided to grace us with his presents?"

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, mortal," He was about to add more but a menacing look from Marik made him stop.  "For your information I was returning this."  He threw a shirt on the ground and turned and left.

"That was strange," Tyhara pulled the shirt towards her, but remained on the floor.

"Do you think you could get _OFF_ me now?" Marik asked.  "Your crushing my rib cage."

Tyhara leaped up quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's okay, I only think you broke two ribs," Marik said, fake limping.

"One more comment like that, and I won't cook for you," Tyhara teased.

"After all I did for your birthday, you'd do that to me?" Marik said slyly.

"Your just lucky your cute.  Otherwise I don't know why I stay with you," Marik knew Tyhara was kidding, and took no offense from the comment.

Tyhara, though she was in a playful mood, had a heavy heart.  She knew what really happened six years ago, but could she tell Marik?  She didn't know.

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than the other ones. I'm glad you all enjoy this story. ^_^  Your good reviews make me happy!  Please keep it up.


	7. A New Mystery

A/n: I have been neglecting this story. Stupid me.  It's my most popular one too.  I had no inspiration for it until now.  So here's the update.  Yeah there's going to be a sappy part about Tyhara's past just as a warning.  Italics are thoughts or mind-to-mind conversations, depending on the situation. You know the drill folks, ppl go OOC.  ONTO THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: If I even owned .00001% of YGO the dubs wouldn't be so sucky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next morning, Tyhara awoke alone.  Marik had probably gone to give his Rare Hunters their new assignments.  She was still thinking about yesterday when the phone rang.  
            

"Hello?" Tyhara answered it wondering who in their right mind would be calling at this hour.  
            

            "Tyhara? Is that you?" a male voice asked.  
  


            Tyhara was confused, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it.  "Who the hell is this?"  
  


            The voice on the other line laughed.  "Catty as always.  Don't tell me you forgot me already."

            Realization hit her hard.  "Damian."  Her ex-boyfriend.  Well they had never actually broken up, Tyhara had been dating him before she ran away.  She remembered Damian; he had had short-cropped black hair and green eyes framed by small oval glasses.  He had been a wiz on computers, and didn't really play many sports, so he had barely any muscle mass.  Technically he had been considered a geek; always working on electronics and fiddling around in the Science Lab.  But many of the girls from her old high school thought he had been a "good catch" for Tyhara.  
  


            "Yes, glad you still know who I am," Damian continued.  
  


            "Why-" Tyhara started, then changed her mind, "how did you find me?"  
  


            "I'm an intern at Kaiba Corporation, with all that equipment they have lying around that joint, it was pretty easy to find your phone number," Damian replied lazily.  "I was wondering if you would like to do something together today."  
  
            Tyhara went ridged.  She'd love to get together with her old friend, but two things stopped her: She had left that life with her old friends two years ago, and she had no intention of returning.  And the second reason was Marik.  He got very jealous very quickly, and Tyhara didn't want anything to happen to Damian.

            "Well?" Damian waited for her answer.  
  
            Tyhara hesitated, then answered, "Sure, I just need to know the when and where."  
  
            Damian's voice lit up with delight, "Well it's 9:30 right now, so how about around 10 or so.  At the Domino Mall?"  
  
            "Sounds good to me.  That gives me just enough time to take a shower," Tyhara hung the phone up and raced to her room.  She couldn't wear her regular attire; too much black might intimidate him. So she settled for wearing a pale blue blouse and her favorite pair of black jeans.  After she showered she considered writing a note to Marik, but instead, jotted down a quick message: Went somewhere, be back later.  Tyhara.  
  
            With that done with she headed to the bus stop.  
  
            Around 10:05 the bus pulled in front of the mall and Tyhara jumped out on to the sidewalk.  
  
            "Tyhara! Over here!"  She turned to see a young man waving to her.  She smiled and began to head over to him.  Suddenly Tyhara froze on the spot; standing next to Damian was Bakura.  _No it's not Bakura_, Tyhara's muscles relaxed; it was Bakura's hikari, Ryou.  She continued to walk.  
  
            "Hey Damian, long time no see. You look- different."  Different was an understatement.  He no longer had glasses, his hair was longer and he was wearing it tied back, Tyhara could she he defiantly worked out, and a snake tattoo slithered up his left arm.  
  
            Damian laughed at her state of shock.  "Yes, I underwent a personality change."  
  
            "Your still into computers though, right?"  Tyhara asked curiously.  
  
            "Of course, why else would I be interned at Kaiba Corp?"  Damian turned to Ryou.  "Oh yeah, this is Ryou.  He was in your Math class I think, remember him?"

"A little," Tyhara lied.  
  
            "I think I've seen you recently," Ryou commented drily.  
  
            "Maybe you have, I do still live in Domino," Tyhara said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
            "Why are we standing out here like a bunch of idiots?  Let's go inside," Damian led them to the food court where they sat down at a table.  "Why'd you run away in the first place, Tyhara?"  
  
            "Well…" Tyhara thought for a moment, trying to decide how to word it. "My mom was always drunk, and most of the time her and I just fought.  Luckily when my dad left he took my little brother, otherwise I probably wouldn't have ran away.  One day I just got so fed up with her I left.  I just threw some crap into a bag and left."  
  
            "Wow, I didn't realize it was so bad at your house," Damian seemed surprised.  
  
            "Why didn't you come back afterwards, to school I mean?" Ryou asked.  
  
            Tyhara sighed, _Now the lying starts_.  "I got a pretty good job and found a cheap apartment to live in.  I guess I didn't feel like I need to go back. Maybe I'll go back later on in life." 

              
            "You should, you're a smart person," Damian told her.  
  
            Tyhara made an incoherent sound.  For a few minutes the threesome sat in silence.  Then Damian tried to strike up a conversation again, "Are you with anyone?"

            The question startled Tyhara.  "What?"

            "Are you going with anybody?  Like dating someone?" Damian explained, misreading her question.  
  
            Tyhara gulped, she should have figured that this question would come up.  "Yeah… but you don't know him."  
  
            "Oh," Damian sounded dejected.  "What's his name?"  
  


            "Well, erm. Uh…" Tyhara wasn't sure if she should tell them.  Well Bakura could always tell Ryou, if he ever wanted to.  "His name's Marik."  
  
            "Some one call my name?" Tyhara did not move. She sat dead still in her chair.  _Please_, she pleaded in her head.  _Don't let him be there when I turn around_.  
  


            Very slowly, Tyhara turned in her chair.  "Hello Tyhara," she winced as the Egyptian said her name.

            "Marik didn't expect you to be here," Tyhara said to him.  
  
            Marik ignored her statement, "Hello Ryou."  He greeted Bakura's lighter half.  Turning to Damian he frowned.  "And who's this?"  
  
            "His name's Damian.  He was my old boyfriend, from high school."  Tyhara looked Marik straight in the eyes with a glare that said, "If you hurt him, I'll hurt you." 

            Marik raised one eyebrow as if to say, "Me? Hurt him? Never."  He then turned back to Damian.  "Well, nice to meet you, Damian."

            Tyhara looked suspiciously at Marik; he was acting unusually friendly.  "What do you want, Marik?"  
  
            "Nothing, I'm leaving now."  With that, he ambled away.  Tyhara stared after him.

            "He is acting VERY strange today.  He doesn't normally act like that, trust me," Tyhara assured Damian.

            "Oh. I see," Damian looked a little confused.  
  
            Tyhara sighed.  "I think I'm going home now."  
  
            "Okay, I'll call you again sometime?"  Damian seemed to state it, more than ask it.

            "Yeah, that'd be great," Tyhara pushed away from the table and began to walk home; she didn't feel like taking a bus.  Halfway home, she stopped in the shadow of a tree.  "I know your following me, come on out," She spoke softly.  
  
            Ryou stepped forth, but Tyhara instantly knew it wasn't Ryou.  "Bakura, how nice of you to trail me.  I'm flattered, really, I am," She said sarcastically.  
  


            "Well I'm glad to know," Bakura replied.

            "What do you want?" Tyhara asked sharply.  "You better have a good reason for coming after me."

            Bakura scoffed and leaned against a brick wall.  "I became a stalker.  Not really, I want to know why Marik is acting odd."

            "I don't know," Tyhara replied firmly.  
  


            "I'm sorry, I think I heard you wrong.  It sounded like you said, you didn't know," Bakura glared at her menacingly.  
  


            Tyhara returned the same kind of glare, "You heard me fine."

            "Some help you are," Bakura growled and turn to leave.  "Stupid mortal," he muttered under his breath.

            "What did you say?!?!" Tyhara asked threateningly.

            "Nothing, nothing at all," Bakura said with amusement in his voice.  He continued to walk away.

            Tyhara glared after him, but he asked the question she had been asking herself.  What WAS up with Marik today?  Hopefully he was at home and she would find out.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/n: *gasp* You'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.  Trust me, this story isn't going to end anytime soon, so…. R&R!  


	8. Silver and Violet

A/n: Update time! Perhaps you shall find out what's up with Marik?  Actually you will, so I'll just get on with it. There's going to be some random song lyrics from a song in this chapter.  OOC-ness and all that other crap from earlier chapters.  OK, you readers have spoken! MAKE-OUT SESSION W/LEMON IT IS!!!!!! (But not into detail cause this fic's only PG-13) IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SORT OF THING, LIVE WITH IT!!! Sorry if it sucks, first attempt at romancey stuff. -_-

Marik: First attempt writing that is.   
Froz: What did you say?!?!  
Marik: Nothing…

Raz: Ooo… Has my hikari been doing non-hikari things?  
Froz: Shut up, Raz.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, don't own YGO, blah, blah, blah  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            When Tyhara arrived back at the house she was greeted with the sound of music reverberating through the rooms.  She followed the sound to the source and it led her to Marik's closed door.  Without knocking, she pushed it open.  Marik was lying on his bed, with "What it is to Burn," by Finch, blasting out of the stereo.

            He sat up when she entered.  "Ever heard of knocking?"

            "Sorry but I was just wondering-" Tyhara stopped mid sentence.

            Marik raised a questioning eyebrow, "Well?"

            Tyhara stammered dumbly, "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

            Marik stifled a laugh and shrugged as he answered, "Because I felt like it."

            "Really?  You just _felt_ like it?" Tyhara repeated.

            "That's what I said, isn't it?"  He stood up.  Tyhara had the urge to tackle him back on to the bed, but she kept that at bay.

            The music drifted through her head as she just stood there.  "Like a bad star, I'm falling faster down to her.  She's the only, one who knows what it is to burn."

            "So is there anything else you wanted to ask me, or do you just plan on standing there all day?"  Tyhara snapped back into reality.

            "Yes! There is: Why are you in such a good mood?"  Tyhara blurted out.

            "I have to have a reason?" Marik said taking a step towards her.

            "No, I was just wondering," Tyhara said, not moving at all.
    
                        "Really?"  Marik's breath whisked over her face; he was inches away from her.  She turned to leave, but Marik grabbed her arm and pulled her back.
    
                   Tyhara twirled around and faced him, her self-control breaking. The inches that separated them disappeared as Tyhara pressed her lips to Marik's.  Both of them got caught up in the moment.  And one thing led to another soon they found each other on the black comforter, embraced in a passionate kiss.  Later hours found clothes randomly scattered across the floor.  
    
    ~
    
                   Late the next morning, Tyhara awoke to a buzzing doorbell.  Cursing to the air she poked Marik, who was snoring slightly next to her.  He stirred a little, but otherwise, he didn't move or show any signs of waking up.  
    
                   Sighing Tyhara lifted herself off the bed and looked for a robe to put on.  She ended up walking to her room across the hall and grabbing her pale blue one.  Tying it tightly around her form, she went to answer the door.  To her surprise, it was Damian.  
    
                   "Damian! Erm… could you give me a few minutes?"  He nodded as Tyhara closed the door silently.  Rushing back to Marik's room she shook him awake.  "Put some clothes on," She hissed in his ear.
    
                   "Why?" He asked sleepily.
    
                   "Because, someone's at the front door!" Tyhara said as she untangled their discarded clothes from yesterday.  She tossed Marik his shirt as she began to put on her stuff.
    
                   "Why don't you just tell them to go away?"  He asked as he laid back down in attempts to go back to sleep.
    
                   Tyhara gave a sigh in annoyance and leaped on top of him.   He let out a gasp of shock as the air was knocked out of his lungs.  Tyhara laughed unrestrained and rolled off to the side.
    
                   "Alright, now up!" She commanded.  Marik grumbled and began the process of waking up.  Once Tyhara was satisfied that he was actually going to get up, she went back to the front hall.  She pulled open the door.  "Hi Damian, sorry it took so long," she ushered him inside.
    
                   Marik emerged from his room wearing only a pair of jean shorts.  "Who the hell are you?"  He asked when he saw Damian.
    
                   Tyhara glared at him and answered, "This is Damian, remember him from yesterday?"
    
                   "Oh yeah," Marik said, with a little distaste in his voice.  "Old boyfriend right?"
    
                   "Yep," Damian answered, "your Marik, if I recall."
    
                   "Yes, I am," he said frigidly.  His manner had changed since yesterday, or maybe it was just because he had been woken up.
    
                   Tyhara stared at Marik with a questioning look, "Anyways… how did you find my address?"
    
                   "Ryou had it, surprisingly.  I thought you said you lived in an apartment," Damian commented.
    
                   "Sorry about lying to you," Tyhara apologized.  "I had to for reasons I can't say."
    
                   "I understand," Damian gave her a warm smile.

            On the inside, Marik was fuming.  He got way too jealous, way too fast.  With a final glare at Damian, he turned and walked back down the hall in a huff.

            Tyhara ignored him and continued to talk to Damian.

~

            About a half an hour later, Tyhara waved good-bye to Damian.  Most of the drapes and shades in the house were still closed so it was pretty dark. Tyhara walked through the silent halls.  Suddenly someone came up behind her, grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back.

            The voice that spoke to her was like acid, "Tyhara… long time no see."

            Tyhara winced; more in surprise than in pain.  "Yami Marik, let me go," she struggled against the psychotic dark side to no avail.  "Marik wouldn't like it if you hurt me."

            Yami Marik gave a cold, cruel laugh.  "Since when have I cared about what my light thinks?"  He trailed one of his fingers down her cheeks.  She tried to bite him but he moved too fast, and her teeth closed in on air.

            "Let me GO!" She yanked away from him on "go."  Laughing silently to himself, Yami Marik let go, causing her to fall over.

            Tyhara got up and stared at him furiously.

            The insane yami continued to laugh at her.  "Shut up," she grumbled.

            Tyhara had only had a run-in with Yami Marik few times before, and in those short periods of time, they decided that they hated each other.

            "Now, get out of my sight before I do something drastic," Tyhara usually didn't comply to threats, but she knew Yami Marik would kill her without a second glance.

            Tyhara walked slowly down the hall, never turning her back to Yami Marik.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: *twitch* OMG…. That chapter… SUCKED!!!!!  I should stop trying to write romance when I can't.  The next chapter should be up soon. Ra this chapter was bad! Sorry it SUCKS!!!!


	9. Rained Out

A/n: Sorry about the strange font change in the middle of last chapter, something stupid Fanfiction.net did. Anywayz if your continuing to follow this story, just to let you know, chapter 8 was updated and completed, so make sure you read it! OOC-ness and other random things. YAY! Over 50 reviews! THANK YOU OH SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!  
Marik: She's happy.  
Froz: Yes I am! ^_^

Raz: Baka hikari…  
*BZZT*

Froz: Glad I got that shock collar… Ok Marik, get on with the disclaimer!!!!  
Marik: *sigh* Ok. Froz doesn't own me, my Yami, or YGO in general. Enjoy the chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyhara gave a sigh of relief when she stepped out the door.  A sudden clap of thunder made her look up.  Big black storm clouds loomed overhead, threatening to break open and spill their watery contents.

            She hesitated, debating whether to go back and get an umbrella or something.  But thought of Yami Marik's newest threat discouraged her.  So she began to walk away from the house.  Glancing at her watch, it was about 3:30, so she had some time to kill before she could be certain that Marik was back in control of his body.

            It was only a few minutes later when the clouds split open, dousing Tyhara with cool drops of water.  Cursing her luck, Tyhara continued walking.

            "Hey, Tyhara!" A familiar voice with a British accent echoed through the rain.  The silver-eyed girl turned to see Ryou jogging towards her.  She was guessing he was walking back from school; he was still in his uniform.  He was soon beside her.

            "Aren't you getting soaked out here?" he asked, though the answer was obvious.  "Why aren't you at your house?"

            "Long story, take me to your house and maybe I'll tell you," Tyhara really wanted to get out of the late spring storm.

            Ryou nodded and offered her a space under his umbrella, even though she was drenched to her skin.

~

            They arrived at Ryou's house sooner than Tyhara had anticipated.  He lived in a regular house that could be found in the city.  He led her inside.  "I don't have any clothes I could lend you, but would you like a towel?"  Tyhara had always known that Ryou was the exact opposite of his Yami, and sometimes it annoyed her, but at the moment, she was glad.

            Within minutes, the soft cotton towel was sodden with rainwater.  Out of habit, Tyhara wrung it out in a sink and put it somewhere to air dry.  Meanwhile Bakura and Ryou were having their own mind conversation.

            _Dammit!  Let me talk to her.  I know more about the mortal girl than you do._  Bakura demanded.

            _I bet you don't know as much as you think you do, _Ryou protested the best he could, but arguing with his Yami was futile.  Bakura easily detached his hikari's spirit form the body and replaced it with his own.

            Tyhara walked back into the room where she had left him, and discovered Bakura in Ryou's place.

            "Bakura, nice to see you," Tyhara put on a fake smile.  She and Bakura never got along, exactly, but they could tolerate each other.

            "Same to you," now that the false pleasantries were over, he could ask the questions he wanted.  "Why aren't you with Marik?  Trouble in paradise?"

            Bakura despised Marik's choice in having Tyhara live him.  But Bakura hated any kind of love, so Tyhara took nothing from his smart remarks.  "Yami Marik decided to pay this side of the Shadow Realm a little visit."

            Tyhara saw Bakura suppress a shiver.  Not many things in the world caused him to shudder, but Yami Marik happened to be one of the few things that did.  "I understand your logic with leaving the house."

            "I'm so glad you do," Tyhara said sarcastically.  "But I wasn't really asking your opinion."

            "So what caused Marik to lose control?"  Yami Marik only could only become a breathing human being in the living world if something caused Marik's temper to shoot off the scale in a short amount of time.

            "Why do you care?" Tyhara asked suspiciously; Bakura was asking more questions than was usual.

            "It's my nature to ask questions," he said simply.  "Well are you going to answer or not?"  The dark side was growing impatient with the mortal.

            "I don't think I will," Tyhara told him stubbornly.

            Bakura gave a sigh of exasperation.  "Fine.  Will do this the hard way."  He was behind Tyhara instantly and knocked her out.

~

            Tyhara woke up to total darkness; that was until he eyes became adjusted.  _Damn him!_ Tyhara cursed Bakura.  He had knocked her out, and now she appeared to be in a bedroom, that was totally black.  

She drew in more of her surroundings.  The walls and ceiling were painted black.  Thick, blackout curtains covered the single window in the room.  The furniture was a type of dark wood, she wasn't sure which.  The carpet, of course, was black like everything else.  There appeared to be no lights whatsoever in the crypt-like room.  The only things that weren't black were the harsh splashes of gold, silver, and blood red for various objects lying about.

Tyhara stood up and became nauseated instantly, but she shoved the feeling off to the side.  Slowly she staggered towards the door.  She shielded her eyes against the sudden flood of light that poured in from the hallway.  There was another bedroom directly adjacent to the one she had come out of.  This one was full of pale colors, a total contrast from the one across from it.  Realization hit her; the black one was Bakura's and the light one was Ryou's.

            "Good, your up," Bakura appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

            "What the hell did you do to me?"  Tyhara stepped forward threateningly.

            "I knocked you out so I could get the answers that I wanted from you," Bakura said casually, as if this was normal.

            "And how in Ra's name can you get answers from an unconscious person?!?!" Tyhara was getting pissed off.

            "My own little secret that I don't feel like sharing with you."

            Tyhara glared menacingly at him.  Every inch of her was ready to strangle this arrogant tomb robber.  "Tell me or I'll hurt you."

            Bakura frowned; he didn't like threats.  "Now your resorting to lowly violence, I think I'll keep quiet just because of that."

            Tyhara threw are arms in the arm and walked off in a huff.  She didn't want to fight Bakura; she'd probably lose.  So instead she went to the living room window and peered out.  It appeared to have stopped raining.  Looking at the time, she saw it was 5 o'clock.  Two and half-hours since she had left, Yami Marik had probably gotten bored and retreated by now.

            "I'm leaving!" She called out, even though she knew Bakura could care less.  Tyhara pried open the door and walked into the dampened outside world.

~

            When she arrived back at her and Marik's house, she found him asleep on the couch.  After his possession, Marik usually did fall asleep, so she knew he was fine.

            Tyhara did a thorough check around in the rooms, to make sure Yami Marik hadn't broken anything to bits.  Surprisingly, it seemed he hadn't.  She decided to let Marik sleep; she had to do some serious thinking anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n:  This was better than last chapter.  I've realized that most of these chapters are completely random.  But when you think about it, they all have their purpose.  Well now that your done with this chapter, review!!!  P.S.- If you have a suggestion for a dialogue (preferable a romantic one) I'd love to have 'em.  I always credit those who help me! ^_~


	10. Love and Lust

A/n: Alright, on chapter ten of this story.  Longest fic I've written so far (besides my Email Survey one).  It was also my first romance fic.  I'm so glad ppl actually like it! ^_^  Naah… whatever went for chapters before this one, go for this chapter as well, nothing has changed.  Except I will force random YGO characters to do the disclaimer.  This chapter, it's Bakura!

Bakura: Do I have to?  
Froz: *Death Glare of Doom* Yes, now get on with it.

Bakura: Fine. Froz doesn't own YGO, and you all need to know that, and if you thought she did, then you're more of a blonde than Joey.

Froz: I'd be running from Joey fan-girls now if I were you.  In the meantime, let's go to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tyhara had one thing to debate: Stay with Marik and deal with his Yami, or leave and fend for herself?  The answer seemed easy enough, but it was hard to live in a house with some who would rather have you dead.

            "What are you think so hard about?"  Tyhara jumped; she hadn't known that Marik had woken up.

            "I'm not really thinking hard about anything," she lied.

            "Oh yes you are.  You can't fool me, Tyhara; when you thinking about serious topics, you always come in here," he gestured to the small study/office space they were currently occupying.

            "Nothing that concerns you," she lied again.  She hated lying to Marik, but she couldn't tell him what she was thinking.  It wasn't his fault that his Yami was evil and sinister beyond all human concept.

            Marik sat down next to her.  Absentmindedly, Tyhara laid her head against his still bare chest.  He began to run his fingers idly through her golden brown hair.  She sighed dreamily.  The two sat like that for a while before they changed positions; Marik laid down stretched out and Tyhara laid on top of him, her head still on his chest.

            It was times like these that they were both at peace with themselves and the world around them.  But of course, that peace was always broken abruptly.  At that precise moment, a Rare Hunter walked in.

            Both Marik and Tyhara shot up instantly.  "I'm sorry to disturb you, Master Marik," the Rare Hunter said.  "But I have some urgent news to tell you."

            Marik glared at the idiot who he would probably use as a mind slave later.  "Wait outside, and I mean, outside, outside.  Not in this house," Marik told him with a threatening tone.  With a bow, the cloaked man left.

            Marik and Tyhara got up simultaneously, but she spoke first, "I guess you better get going, you don't want to keep them waiting."

            Marik smiled slyly, "Who cares if they wait?"  He kissed her strongly and swiftly; their tongues caressing over each other.  Tyhara groped behind her for support.   She found the couch they had just gotten off of.  Marik bore her down to it and they broke for air.  That's when he began to unbutton her blouse.

            Tyhara pulled his hands away.  "No, not now," she told him softly.  "Later; you have to go now."  Marik sighed and nodded dolefully.

            "Yes, I suppose your right," he kissed her one more time before he walked quickly out the door.

~

            While Marik conferred with the Rare Hunters, Tyhara decided to take a shower and do a few other things around the house.  As she was towel drying her hair, Marik came back.  "Everything all right?" she asked.

            He nodded.  "Nothing I couldn't handle."

            "That's good," she said.  "I think I'll go get changed now," she said casually; Tyhara was just wearing a robe.  She emerged several minutes later wearing a light blue short-sleeve blouse and black jeans.  Marik had put on a plain white shirt finally.

            "So you decided to put a shirt on?  I thought you never would," Tyhara said jokingly.

            "Ha ha, very funny.  But you know you liked it," Marik smirked.

            Tyhara didn't answer that.  Smiling, because he knew he won, Marik turned and walked down the hall.  That's when Tyhara struck.  She lunged forward, tackling Marik from behind.  Marik let out a gasp of shock as he was yanked to the ground.  Tyhara rolled off of him, laughing hysterically.  "You should have seen the look on your face, it was hilarious," she commented, trying to stifle her laughter.

            In a flurry of movements, the two tussled playfully on the ground for several minutes.  By the time they stopped, they were both breathing heavily.

            "You're a pretty good fighter," Marik sat up, panting.

            "Thanks for the compliment," Tyhara was exhausted and just laid sprawled on the floor.  Sudden Marik's face appeared in her line of vision.  "What the-?"  Then she realized that Marik had propped himself up above her.

            Tyhara giggled slightly as a plan formed in her head.  She tried to get up, successfully knocking Marik over again.  Unfortunately she lost her balance as well and ended up falling on top of him.

            "That didn't hurt," Marik said sarcastically.

            "Sorry!  I didn't mean to fall on you," She quickly stood up, worried.

            "That's okay.  Only broke a few of my bones I think," Marik stood up as well, wincing a little.

            "You're sure your okay?" she asked concerned.

            "I'm _fine_," he said.  "You worry too much."

            "Only because you don't worry enough.  So I have to worry for the both of us," she told him.  Glancing down she noticed that somehow the top three buttons of her shirt had come undone; she didn't really care because she had a cami underneath it.

            She turned her head and saw Marik staring at her dauntingly.  "What?" She asked irritably.

            "Is it later yet?"

~

            Marik rested his back against the headboard of his bed and had one arm around Tyhara, who was huddled close to him; all in all, he was in a good mood.  Except one thing still picked at his mind.  "What's with you and Damian?"

            "Nothing, we used to date before I ran away and met you.  And he found me because I never left Domino," Tyhara explained.  "Why do you ask?"

            "I was just making sure," he said.

            "What, you thought I was cheating on you?  Of course I'm not!"  Tyhara said with a hint of annoyance in her voice; how could Marik think such a thing?

            "Never mind, forget I asked," he replied, ending the conversation.

            Marik and Tyhara settled back into to that calm and blissful state of two people perfectly happy together.

~

            Several days had pasted with nothing out of the ordinary happening.  But of course, when nothing happens the inevitable happens, something _always_ does happen quickly without warning.  And it happened early one morning.

            Tyhara was in the kitchen emptying the dishwasher when a cold familiar voice drifted her way.

            "Doing servant work I see," Tyhara whipped around to see Yami Marik walked towards her.

            "What in seven hells do you want?"  she spat.

            Yami Marik smirked evilly.  "You," he replied simply.

            Tyhara's anger was replaced by fear and panic. "Wh-what's that suppose to mean?" she stammered backing away from the psychotic Yami.

            "Nothing… and everything," he continued to walk steadily towards her.

            Tyhara was official beginning to freak out.  She hit the counter; she couldn't go anywhere and Yami Marik was moving in fast.  "Stay away!" she cried with all her might, but she knew that the dark side wouldn't listen to anything she said.

            He was on her like a hawk; grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her back so she couldn't get away.

            "What are you doing!?! Let me go!" she struggled to no avail; he wasn't going to stop doing whatever he planned on doing.

            "Your sort of like a pit viper, Tyhara.  Beautiful to look at, but deadly if you get too near," well in her opinion, he was definitely too close for her comfort. 

            Tyhara decided it was better if she kept him talking.  "Really?  You're comparing me to an ugly snake?  How thoughtful of you," she soon began to gather her old air around her.

            "Two things: Shut.  Up."  He gave her a silencing look that she obeyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: O_O I made Yami Marik seem like a psycho rapist.

YMarik: I AM NOT!  
Froz: I know, sorry, but that's how this story is gonna go!  Besides, we all know your not.  And don't get me wrong, I like snake, I think their cool, not ugly.  A few more things to say, and then I'll leave you in peace.  I didn't use anybody's dialogue suggestions in this chapter because I had it all nice and planned out, next chapter I probably will though.  Second, I really have NO idea where this is all going, I'm just writing down whatever thoughts flow and fit together.  Third, I would like to thank these reviewers, A stands for anonymous, S stands for singed:

Crystal- A

Sungirl- A

scale- A

flaming heart- A

Ruru- A

inu-chan- A

Aithril the Elf-Maiden- S

Miru-chan- A

cherryblossom- S

NegaCat- S

Carita- A

inugirl- S

sailorsun90- S

K-chan- S

Lady Yami- S

Elf-Smoochies- S

Neechi and Nessha- A

Lyra- A

Angel Black- S

firebird- S

Midnight Scribbler- S

Dragon Singer- S

muah- A

skya- A

River-Star- S

Josie- A

Eilonwy Willow- A

Thank you all! Sorry if I spelled your name wrong or forgot you!!!!!!!


	11. Almost Said Good Bye

A/n: Okay I'd like to thank cherryblossom for some of the dialogue that's in this chapter.  It's not word for word, but whatever… jeez I'm confusing my self, AGAIN.  Okay there isn't any rape or anything in here, but I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen cause then that'd ruin it. So just read the story. P.S. Sorry to all Yami M fans, I needed to make him to be freakier than hell. Disclaimer time with my yami, Raz!

Raz: No way.

Froz: Go already.

Raz: I'm not saying it.

Froz: SAY IT DAMMIT!

Raz: Fine! You don't have to yell.  My hikari doesn't own YGO, if she did, you all would be watching this, not reading it.  She does say this would be easier to animated, instead of writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tyhara was getting nervous; what did the Yami plan on doing with her?

            "If you don't move, maybe I won't hurt you… much," Yami Marik gave a wicked laugh at the look on her face.

            Tyhara could only do one thing, even though she knew she would probably regret it later.  She kicked hard, right between his legs.  Cursing unchecked, Yami Marik let her go and backed away.  Taking her open opportunity, she ran.  Running as fast as she could, she went to her room and locked the door.

            Five minutes later, the door shook furiously, as, Tyhara assumed, Yami Marik was trying to break it down.  "Open this door, you bitch!" he yelled.  "Open it or when I get in there, I WILL kill you."

            Tyhara was more frightened than she had ever been before.  She franticly began to look for something to defend herself with.  Then she spotted her dagger sitting on the dresser.  She had never used it before, and she wasn't exactly sure why she bought it in the first place, but she was mighty glad she had it now.

            The dagger restored some of her old spark.  Unsheathing it, she stood poised to attack.  "Come and get me bastard."

            The door blew open and Yami Marik stepped inside.  He didn't come charging as she would have expected, but he stood in the doorway, looking at her.  "You realized that if you attacked me with that, you'd be attacking Marik?"

            Tyhara faltered, she had totally forgotten that Yami Marik and Marik shared one body.  She loosened her grip on the handle and let it fall to the ground.

            "Very good, I knew you'd see it my way," He bent down and picked the dagger up.  Yami Marik looked it over once, and then snapped the blade in half with his bare hands.  The dark side tossed the pieces to one side and approached Tyhara.

            He began to pace around her like she was on display or something.

            Tyhara's fear subsided and was replaced by annoyance.  "Stop pacing!"

            Yami Marik smiled cruelly.  He wrapped his right hand around her neck.  She began to gasp for air.  "I'd watch my tongue if I were you," at that he threw her down and walked out.

            Tyhara didn't move for the longest while.  Then gathering up the little bit of courage she still possessed, she ventured out of her room.  Marik was sitting down on the couch reading a magazine.  He glanced up when he saw her.  "Something wrong?" he asked.

            Tyhara's anger built up.  "Is there something wrong? OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!" she knew Marik hadn't the faintest idea why she was yelling, but at the moment, she could care less.

            Marik never liked being yelled at, and often retaliated with his own anger.  "WELL STOP YELLING AND TELL ME!" he roared back.

            Then Tyhara did something that was unexplainable; she slapped Marik across the face.  Without warning she turned and stormed back to her room, leaving him in both shock and rage.  

~

His face still stung from where she had hit.  Marik winced as he poked a finger at it.  He paced back and forth, thinking.  What was with Tyhara's sudden outburst?  Obviously something was wrong, but Tyhara wasn't about to tell him anytime soon, she made that clear.

            Tyhara then emerged from her room, carrying a travel bag.

            "Where are you going?" he asked.

            "Me? I'm leaving.  I can't stay here any longer," she walked swiftly to the door.

            Marik grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  "Let go!" she squirmed under his grip.

            "Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he forced Tyhara to face him.

            She glared at him with hate and resentment.  "How are you going to stop me?  What could you possible do to me to make me change my mind?"

            Marik's thoughts raced.  Finally they came to rest on one single notion.  "This," he pulled her to him and gave her one of his most passionate kisses, but a few minutes later, he was the one that broke away, that pulled back.

            Tyhara felt that the kiss was too short, but she met his calm gaze.  She dropped the bag to the side and forgot about it.  "If that's what you'll do, then I guess I'll stay with you."

            "I figured you say that," Marik smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Awwww… Isn't that sweet?  This chapter's a little shorter, but oh well.

YMarik: Why did you make me so damn scary?

Froz: That's how the story must go.

YMarik: I feel so unloved.

Raz: I like you! *hugglez him*

YMarik: Need…air…

Froz: ^_^;; Anyways I think I'm going to do a sequel once this is done with.  I would give you details, but that'd ruin the entire thing. So you'll just have to wait.


	12. One Royal Headache

A/N: I finally have some inspiration for this story.  And it took a stupid stomachache to give me inspiration too. I've realized that this story is more of a Romance/humor/drama.  Another note is that if any of you want to e-mail me or IM me, feel free to do so!  Well I'll just get on with it. Disclaimer with, Ryou!!!!  
Ryou: Froz doesn't own YGO in the least.  Please do not hurt her for writing this story.

Froz: ^_^ isn't he the sweetest?!?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It had been a few weeks since Tyhara had almost left.  It was very late in the morning and her cell phone blared into her ear.  "Gods damn this thing!!!!" She considered chucking it all the way across the room.  Instead she just answered it, "Who the fuck is it?"

            "You sound worse for the wear," said Bakura's familiar voice.

            "I had a rough night," she snarled.

            "Really?" Bakura sounded interesting.

            Tyhara slapped her forehead, "I didn't mean that way, you baka.  I have a major headache that's been plaguing me all night, and it still hasn't gone away."

            "Oh, I see," Bakura replied lazily, bored again.

            Since she was in pain, she was very irritable, "Is there any particular reason why you called me?"

            "Mmm… never mind, I'll leave you to rest," there was a click and then silence on the other line.

            Tyhara got aggravated and threw the cell phone at the wall.  Plastic connected with plaster and the phone shattered into several pieces.

            Marik pushed open her door a little bit, "Tyhara? Are you alright?"  He looked at the remnants of the cell phone, the small dent in the wall where it had hit, and a pissed off Tyhara.

            "Everything's just fine!" she snapped.  She buried her head in the pillow.  "Except that I have this stupid headache that REFUSES to go away!"

            Marik wore a look of concern.  "Do you want me to get an aspirin or something?"

            Tyhara literally screamed, "I tried that!!!!!  Just leave me be!"

            Marik, a little hurt, left her room.  An unwanted voice intruded into his mind, _Why do you let this girl live?  She is obviously an annoyance to you._

            _You might not understand, my Yami, but I love her.  Just because you're incapable of that feeling does not mean that I am._  Marik was never sure of how his other presents came to be, but one day, he was just there, and had been there ever since.  When his Yami took possession of him, he was never aware of what happened.  All he knew about his dark side was that Yami Marik was cold hearted and hated everyone and everything.

            Yami Marik made a noise of disgust and retreated away from his hikari's mind.  Seeing as there was really absolutely nothing for him to do in the house, Marik picked up the Millennium Rod and went out for a walk, a rare occurrence.

            As he walked through the park, he ran into some very familiar people; Yugi and his friends.  Marik groaned, he didn't really want to bother with them at the moment, but if he turned the other way, they might think he was afraid of them.  Which he wasn't.

            "Look, it's Marik," he clearly heard Joey whisper to his friends.

            The blonde Egyptian had the strongest urge to strangle Joey just for being there, but he didn't, for some odd reason.

            "Yes it's me," he sneered.  He stood there arms crossed, daring them to comment further.

            "So, what brings you outside?" Everyone turned to see Bakura.   Now Bakura usually didn't reveal himself around Ryou's friends, but today was turning out to be stranger than anyone had expected.

            "I was bored," he replied, watching everybody.

            "Where's Tyhara?" Téa asked, with a hint of poison in her typically sweet and innocent voice.

            Marik glared death at the brunette.  "She's got a headache, if you must know."

            "And that would make a point because…?" Bakura questioned. 

            Now Marik was the one getting enraged.  He pulled the Millennium Rod out of his pocket.  "Are you trying to test my anger?  Because you're doing a very good job of it," he said acidly. 

            Everyone but Bakura backed up in fear.  Téa and Joey had had the not so wonderful experience of being Marik's mind slaves and Yugi had seen people being controlled; not a pretty sight.  

            Bakura sighed.  "Put your 'toy' away, Marik."

            "Why should I listen to you?"  he spat.  Marik turned the Millennium Rod towards the ancient spirit.

            Bakura pushed the golden staff out of his face.  " Because, I am superior to you," Bakura was in one of his "all mortals should bow before me" mood.

            _Is that the annoying tomb robber talking like he's king of the world?_  Yami Marik asked irritable. 

            _Yes, why?_ Marik replied suspiciously.

            _Let me put him in his place, hikari.  Please?_  Yami Marik actually asked nicely, or as nice as he could.

            _NO._ he told his yami firmly.

            _Fine.  We'll do it the hard way._  There was a brief mental struggle between hikari and yami, one in which Yami Marik won.

            Yami Marik stumbled a little at the shock of the sunlight.  Rubbing his eyes, he cursed the sun under his breath, "Damn ball of fire in the sky.  Why does it have to be so bright?!?"

            Bakura paled, if that was even possible.  He had never quite forgiven Yami Marik for banishing him from the living world. But he was back now and he didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

            "Ah, Bakura.  Nice to see you again," Yami Marik smirked evil, enjoying the panic his presents created.

            "I can't say the same for you, though," the white haired yami replied.

            Yugi and his friends had the look of utter terror on their faces.  _What's that matter Yugi?_ Yami asked in the short boy's mind.  
  
            _It's- it's Yami Marik.  He's here_.  He replied frightfully.

            _Let me talk to him, Yugi._  Unlike Yami Marik, Yami did not have to fight his hikari to gain control; Yugi was willing to retreat to his soul room.

            "Yami Marik, what is your purpose for showing yourself?" Yami demanded of the sadistic dark side.

            "I need a purpose?  I can't come out and enjoy the day?"  Yami Marik said, with a psychotic glint in his eye.

            "You hate the sunlight," Bakura stepped in.

            "Shut up, nobody asked you!" Yami Marik was on him like a hawk.  He grabbed the front of Bakura's shirt, ready to beat the life out of him.

            "You bastard.  What the hell do you think you're doing?"  Tyhara walked swiftly towards them, surprising everyone, including Yami Marik.  She pulled him away from Bakura and forced him to face her.  "Come on, you.  I need to tell you something."

            Bakura was the only one daring enough to speak, "I thought you had a headache."

            "I do," she replied tartly.  "But Yami Marik is getting to be a bigger one."  Tyhara turned and faced the rest of them, including Yami.  "I'm in pain and I'm pissed.  Do you care to follow me?"

            They all shook their heads.

            "Good."  At that she dragged Yami Marik off, who was protesting the entire way.

            "And I thought Yami Marik could be scary," Joey commented.

            Bakura chuckled darkly.  "Apparently you've never seen Tyhara angry."

~

            "What's this about?"  Yami Marik said, his anger matching hers.  About half way back to the house, he had gotten out of her grasps and forced her down an alleyway.  
  
            "It's been bugging me for awhile.  I know what you did," Tyhara told him calmly, the pain and rage still burning in her eyes.

            "What in seven hells are you talking about?"  He asked her.  At the moment Tyhara was pinned between a brick wall and Yami Marik.

            "You.  You killed Marik's father.  And he doesn't know it," Despite her current position, she kept her cool.

            "Who told you?  I suppose it was that idiot sister of his?"  Tyhara nodded and he continued.  "So?  I killed the fool.  Why does it matter to you?"

            "Because I think Marik should know," Tyhara replied.

            "Then you tell him.  Why does it concern me?"  Yami Marik was getting a little confused.

            "He might not believe me.  Besides, what would I say, 'Oh yeah, by the way, your yami killed your father.'  I don't think so,"  she said.

            "Well, your asking the wrong person all together.  I could care less  about my hikari's delicate family feelings," He turned to walk away, Tyhara was loosing his attention.

            "It's your fault to begin with.  I think you should at least help!" She tugged on the back of his shirt.

            Yami Marik pushed her in the wall, "Like I said; I don't give a damn.  Not in the least."

            "Why are you so cold hearted?  What ever happened to you?" Tyhara locked her gaze with his.  Silver eyes met steel cold violet ones.

            "Listen, girl-"

            "Tyhara.  My name is Tyhara."

            "Tyhara then.  I was created from Marik's hate and pain and all those other rough violent feelings.  That's why I'm this way, okay?  Does that answer your Ra damn question?!?!"  He was growing angry again.

            "I know.  But, have you ever done one nice thing in your life?!? For Marik? For ANYONE?" Tyhara demanded, she was determined to break through that shell of evil.

            "Why do you care so much!?! Stay out of my business! I never asked you any of these taxing questions!" Now both of them were yelling at each other.

            "I don't know why I care!  Maybe it's because I'm a girl.  Maybe it's because I'm curious.  Maybe it's because you remind me of Marik a little and I care about him, which somehow means I care about you a little bit as well!" Tyhara shouted back, tears forming in her eyes.

            Yami Marik hadn't been expecting that last answer and was totally thrown off track. "Well. Um. Erm. Ah.." he stammered as he tried to find something to say.

            "I don't know, Yami Marik.  I just don't know," she replied softly.  Yami Marik was totally taken aback by her next course of action: she wrapped her arms around him; she was hugging him.  Yami Marik was utterly confused; he had never had anybody act this way towards him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OH!  You all must be wondering "Where the hell is Froz going with this story."  Lucky you, I know exactly what I'm doing in this story.  No more meandering around in the plot!  It's so twisted up at the moment, nobody can infer anything! BWAHAHAHA!  This is the longest chapter I've written I think. Dun, dun, dun… make predictions, and make your guesses, but you'll have to wait till next chapter to find out.  There's only like five or so chapters to go!  Be on the look out! Ja'ne for now.  Remember, feel free to e-mail me or IM me.


	13. Snake Charming

A/N: Seeing as my last chapter was such a hit, no talking from me! And I'm updating the 13th chapter on Friday the 13th.  YAY!  
Joey: Erm… Froz owns absolutely nothing to do with YGO. Thank you. Good-bye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It made an odd sight, well to anyone who knew them both.  Yami Marik had never let another human being get close enough to him, so he was kind of frozen in shock.  Tyhara felt like she had lost every shred of sanity she had ever possessed, she blamed it on her headache.

            Out of instinct, one would suppose, Yami Marik pulled Tyhara closer, and wrapped his own arms around her.  _It must be the sun_. He thought to himself.  _The stupid light is making me act weird._

Unfortunately for the two, Bakura didn't heed Tyhara's warning and came after them.  "What the-?"

            "Great," Tyhara heard the evil yami mutter, "The idiot arrives."  He began to pull away, but Tyhara held him tightly in place.

            "Well what do we have here?"  They heard Bakura's mocking voice.  "Has Yami Marik grown soft?"

            "Bakura, I'm THIS close to coming over there and ripping your head off," Yami Marik growled.

            "I didn't even think anything could get that close to you," Bakura continued, as if he didn't hear the threat on his life.  "I thought you killed everything in your reach."

            In lighting fast speed, Yami Marik had the dagger of the Millennium Rod at Bakura's throat. "Care to repeat the last? I didn't catch it," he said, his voice in a dangerous whisper.  The white haired spirit gulped and pushed the blade away.

            Tyhara tugged at Yami Marik's sleeve, "Forget about him, let's go.  He just likes to make people want to kill him.  Must be one of his many strange hobbies."  Tyhara need Yami Marik as calm as possible.  Which was asking a lot because, well, he was Yami Marik.  Reluctantly, he lowered the Millennium Rod.

            "Fine," Yami Marik snarled, letting pushing Bakura away, a little more haphazardly than normal.

            Bakura smirked slightly as Tyhara steered the other yami away; he had won this time.

~  
            Tyhara and Yami Marik sat in the dimly lit kitchen.  She wanted to make sure he wouldn't snap on her.  Out of all the yamis she knew, Yami Marik was the most unpredictable.  "So is there anything in particular you wanted to tell or ask me?"  At her shocked looked, he chuckled a little.  "I know you want to talk to me.  I can read you like an open book."

            Tyhara hadn't planed him anticipating her to say something; this could throw her whole plan out of whack.  But she was going to give it a shot anyways.  "I think you should tell Marik the truth."

            His expression hardened.  "Are you back to that?  Why do you think it's so important to tell him?  He's happy trying to rip out Yami's guts.  Why spoil it?"

            "Because it's madness.  Murder isn't exactly within the boundaries of the law, you know.  And maybe if he didn't want to overpower Yami, his soul could finally settle down and…" she trailed off.

            "I see your aim now.  You want some happily ever after ending.  Well if he did find out the truth, it wouldn't end that way anyway.  Don't you think it would devastate him, to know that his hands killed his father? Well?"  He raised his voice a little.  Tyhara got a little nervous, Yami Marik was getting annoyed.

            "Well… I never really thought about it that way…" Tyhara stuttered, trying to keep her calm up.

            "Well you should think things through completely, otherwise you'll end up dead," Yami Marik snarled.  He stormed out of the room, obviously in a pissed off mood.

            _Stupid foolish girl.  Doesn't know shit about anything._  He thought as he paced around Marik's room.  _But… why don't I just finish her off?_  The thought of killing Tyhara sent a slight shudder up his spine.  _I couldn't- couldn't possible be… FALLING for her, could I?!?!_

"No."  Yami Marik told himself firmly.  "I am not.  I could care less about her.  Let her rot a die.  I don't give a damn.  I can't be bothered with her, or anything for that matter."  He kept pacing back and forth, trying to reassure himself that he was not growing softhearted.  "Damn Tyhara!  Why can't I stop thinking about her?  This is so frustrating!"  He yelled and threw a punch at the wall, leaving a dent.  
~

            After several hours, Yami Marik retreated back to his soul room and allowed Marik to return.  He walked into the living room and saw Tyhara watching TV.  "Hey," he said casually, sitting down next to her.  "Anything good on?"  The Egyptian glanced at the television.

            "Mmm… not really."  She grabbed the remote and flicked it off.  After a few minutes of just sitting in silence, at complete randomness, Tyhara said, "I'm bored."

            Marik sighed, "So am I.  Got anything to do?"

            "Not really, you?"

            "Nope.  But it's too quiet," Marik commented.

            Tyhara got up.  Marik gave her a questioning look.  "You said it's too quiet, so I'm going to turn on so music."  She walked over to the stereo and began to browser through the rows and rows of CD cases.  "Something in particular you want to listen to?" She turned slightly to face him.

            Marik shook his head, "Doesn't matter."  
  
            Tyhara turned back and looked at the CD racks.  "Ah, here we go."  She pulled out the square plastic case and opened it.  Popping open the top of the stereo, she inserted the disc and pressed play.  Immediately loud music began to play.

            "Not gonna get us.  They're not gonna get us.  Not gonna get us. Not gonna get us.  Starting from here, let's make a promise.  You and me, let's just be honest.  We're gonna run, nothing can stop us.  Even the night, that falls all around us," as T.a.T.u's "Not Gonna Get Us" blasted out of the speakers, Tyhara began to dance wildly.

            Marik raised an eyebrow at her.  "What?" She asked.  "This song always makes me want to dance, it's got a good beat to it."

            Marik shrugged slightly, "Women."  Suddenly his koibito pulled him off the couch.  

            "Stop being a lazy ass," She said, as the next song began to play.  "Dance."

            "Guys don't dance usually, girls do.  You dance, I'll watch," He went back to sit down.

            Tyhara stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine be that way.  I'll have fun with out you, I do anyways."

            Marik was startled by that comment, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

            "Nothing," Tyhara said innocently.

            "Oh so you're keeping secrets, eh?"  Marik smirked.  "And you're not going to tell me?  That's not nice."

            "You're not nice," Tyhara teased.  As the third song began to play, "Show Me Love," she dived on the couch, where Marik was all stretched out.

            Marik coughed slightly as all the air was knocked out of his lungs.  "What the hell was that for?"  Tyhara answered by pinning his shoulders down.  She straddled across his waist, and started to sing along with the lyrics.

            "Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, till you open the door.  Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, till I'm up off the floor.  Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, till it's inside my pores.  Show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, show me love, till I'm screaming for more," then she bent down and kissed him full on the lips.

            After that bout of randomness, she rolled off and started laughing at nothing.  Marik sat up,  "You wouldn't happen to be on something?  Cause then I want some."

            "No.  I'm just…" her expression fell.

            "Something wrong?" he asked her, studying her sudden change in emotion.

            Tyhara lifted her head and gave a false smile, "Everything's fine Marik-kun."

            "That's good.   Because I don't like it when you're not happy, because then that makes me depressed," he drew Tyhara into his arms.  "I love you."

            "I love you too," _but I don't know how to tell you what's on my mind_, She thought halfheartedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Doesn't that make you want to say, "Awwwww"?  Well I did.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I was kind of blanking out while writing this chapter.  Maybe I'm getting Writer's Block again.  I can't tell you when I'll update or how many more chapters there will be.  You'll just have to be patient.  Oh yeah the two lyrics in this chapter were "Not Gonna Get Us" and "Show Me Love" from T.a.T.u's CD: 200 KMH in the Wrong Lane.  It's really good!  Buy the CD or download a few songs.  Mrep! I don't own T.a.T.u either. Please review!


	14. Admitting Our Feelings

A/N: Only a few chapters to go on this story!  It's drawing to a close… Anyways, today we have a special guest doing the disclaimer.  Miroku for InuYasha. Go for it!  
Miroku: Froz doesn't own any of these characters.  Only Tyhara and a few others she might throw in.  But all the YGO characters belong to some company in Japan.  As do I. Thank you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marik lay face up in bed; Tyhara was snoozing next to him.  _Uhh… Marik?_ His usually bossy yami asked into his mind.

            _What the hell do you want?_ He asked irritably.  He wasn't in the mood to deal with the psycho.

            _Is Tyhara near by?_ Yami Marik asked timidly.

            Startled by his sudden shyness, he replied slowly, _Yes… she's next to me._

_            Do you think you could let me out to talk to her?  I promise I won't do anything to her.  I just want to talk._  Marik could not recall a time when his yami had ever just wanted to "talk" to anyone.  So he was suspicious.

            _What do you want to talk to her about? _Marik demanded.

            _It's personal.  I don't feel like telling you, hikari_ Yami Marik snarled slightly.  _But, could you, please?_

            Marik was so thunderstruck that his dark side had asked nicely, he retreated to his soul room and allowed Yami Marik to be released.  Yami Marik sat up and shook his head slightly.  Then he began to rouse Tyhara.  "Tyhara, Tyhara," he called out softly.

            "Whaaat?" she whined, unaware of who was trying to draw her into the world of wakefulness.

            "Tyhara.  Open your damn eyes," he commanded.

            His voice had such authority in it, Tyhara had to obey.  She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to make them focus.  She gasped when she saw who had awakened her, "Yami Marik… I… what…" for a few moments all Tyhara could do was stutter incoherently.

            "I didn't force Marik out, he allowed me use of our body," he replied automatically, not sure of what she was trying to get at with her stammering.

            Tyhara shook her head.  "That's not was I was trying to say or ask.  I was wondering what you need, that Marik was so willing to let you at."

            At this his face reddened a bit, something that was not a common sight.  "I… er… wanted to speak with you… about something."

            "You've reconsidered telling Marik what happened to his father?" Tyhara asked hopefully.

            The blush receded from his cheeks, "Are you still on that?  I thought we settled that issue.  No, I stand by what I said before.  What I came to tell you was that-"  He began to choke on his words.  The words Yami Marik was about use were ones that did not come naturally for him. "I think… what I mean to say is…"

            Tyhara glared at him, "Spit it out already or I'm going back to sleep."

            He glared right back, as if she had interrupted his train of thought.  "Fine.  What I've been trying to say is that… I think… I'm… in…l-l-l" Yami Marik couldn't bring himself to say the last word.  Frustrated with himself he growled and became annoyed.

            "What?  What is it?  Just say it already!"  Tyhara was growing aggravated as well with the yami.

            As much as he tried he couldn't say it.  "The _l_ word! You know the one I'm talking about!"

            "L word?  No, I don't know what you're talking about," Tyhara gave Yami Marik a look that clearly stated she thought he had lost whatever he had left of a mind.

            "Love! I think I'm in love!  Are you happy? I said it!" Tyhara smirked slightly, then started giggling, and then fell into true hysterical laughter.  Yami Marik stared at her indignantly, "What's so damn funny?"

            "YOU!" she burst out.  "You in love! That's what's so funny.  You can't fall in love, you don't have enough of a heart to do that!"  Tyhara was able to suppress herself enough to ask, "So who's the lucky lady?"

            "You," Tyhara stopped laughing instantly.  "Don't think it's so funny now, do you?"

            Tyhara leaped off the bed, as if she was afraid of Yami Marik taking her right there.  "No.  I'm with your hikari.  I could never, ever be with you.  NEVER," she said harshly, emphasizing on the "never" part.

            Hurt filled Yami Marik's eyes, and he hissed softly, "Gods, what's happening to me?  I'm turning into some kind of sissy, girlie boy.  Like Bakura's hikari or something. Saying I'm in love, confessing my feelings.  That surely means I'm turning soft."  A soft hand touched his face.  He looked up to see Tyhara had ventured back towards him.

            "No, it means you're gaining a heart, Yami Marik," Tyhara told him gently.  "I don't mean to be cruel, but what I said is true."

            "And why is that?  Why can you be with us both?"  In the world of romance, Yami Marik was inexperienced.

            Tyhara sighed and rolled her eyes, as if she was dealing with a little child, "Because, when you love someone, and they love you back, you both stay true to each other.  Which means that you only have eyes for them, and you're gazed doesn't trail or falter."  Tyhara walked towards the door.  She was almost out, when Yami Marik spoke up again.

            "You're the only one, who has never really feared me," he kept his gaze lowered to the sheets he was sitting on.  "You've tried to be as kind as you could towards me… nobody else has ever done that."

            "It's called compassion.  If you show it to others, they'll show it back.  You should try it sometime, it might help people to be more comfortable around you.  Maybe you'll find someone else you love more," Tyhara left and closed the door behind her.

            _I'll never love anyone else as much as I do you_, Yami Marik thought.  _I'll make you mine, even if I must do it with force._

_Yami?  Are you done yet?_  Marik intruded into his thoughts.

_Yes!_ He snapped back and left, as Marik returned to the real world.  Getting up from the bed, Marik began to search the house for Tyhara; he found her in her room.

            "What did you and my yami talk about?" he asked curiously.

            When she saw who it was, her brows furrowed in deep thought, "Oh… nothing that really concerns you.  It's not important."  _But it is!_ Her mind yelled out to her.  _Now you just have ANOTHER secret you're keeping from him._  She ignored this part of her mind.

            "Is he hurting you?  You can tell me if he is, you know you can tell me anything, Tyhara," Marik said, putting his hands on her shoulders so their gazes met.

            _No_, she said incredulously, _I can't tell you anything.  Nothing.  I can tell you nothing._  "Of course he isn't hurting me," she scoffed slightly.  "I wouldn't let him if he tried."

            Marik smiled, "That's what I figured you say."  His face hardened again, "But seriously, if you ever need me, you'll know I'll be here.  Right?"

            Tyhara nodded, "I know."

            Satisfied that everything was in control, Marik began to walk away, "Well I need to do some research on something.  I'll be on the computer if you need me."

            Tyhara groaned, "You're still not stuck on revenge are you?"

            Marik glowered at her, "My father was killed because it was the damned Pharaoh's will.  It's up to me to relieve said Pharaoh of his powers and life."  He stomped out of the room, having his temper been raised ten degrees.

            Tyhara looked after him.  "But that's not how it went at all," she said to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Yami Marik's frustrated with his new found feelings, Tyhara is fighting with herself whether she should reveal the truth to Marik, and Marik's back on his revenge/power trip, only my update will tell what happens next! Please review!


	15. Broken Trust

A/N: Whoohoo! Over 90 reviews! Come on folks, let's try to break one hundred!  That's the goal this chapter! Tell your friends to come and read this story.  It's really good and you all know it! Okay, enough story promo from me, disclaimer time with Noa Kaiba!!!  
Noa: Froz OWNS nothing, I repeart NOTHING of YGO.  I shall get what I want one day, just all you wait!  Seto Kaiba will fall before me!  
Froz: Okay, Noa, you're done.  You just needed to tell the nice readers that I didn't own YGO… sheesh, that's the last time I hire a psycho to do the disclaimer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Marik trudged down the streets of Domino.  He and Tyhara had gotten into another fight.  Instead of exploding in her face, he had decided to go for a walk to blow off steam.  He could tell that Tyhara was hiding something from him, but every time he asked about it, she went ballistic.  He could simply just poke into her mind with the Millennium Rod, but then Tyhara would never trust him again.  She'd hate him forever.

            _Boy, isn't my life at the top of the mountain right now?_ He told himself sarcastically.

            _Oh yeah, and mine is loads better_, his yami commented.

            _You just have your own mental problems.  I've got girl problems_, Marik grumbled.

_            Well, so do I!_ Yami Marik cried, trying to defend himself.

            _What on earth are you talking about?  The only girls you've seen recently are Téa and Tyhara_, Marik stated.  _Unless you do mean one of them?_

_            And if I do?_ Yami Marik taunted.

_            It better be Téa because there is no way I'm letting you have Tyhara.  And besides, Tyhara wouldn't let you have her anyways,_ Marik told his dark side.

            At that Yami Marik thrust Marik out of his body and took control.  He silently stalked among the shadows until he returned to the house.  "I'll show my hikari."

            He opened the door and walked in.  Yami Marik looked around the house, but he couldn't find hide nor hair of the object of his desire.  Suddenly he heard the soft pulsation of music coming from outside in the backyard.  He slowly crept to sliding glass door and looked out.

            Tyhara was sitting on a lawn chair reading a small hardcover book.  Her stereo was nearby and pumping out "The Best Of Me" sung by The Starting Line.

            A new voice joined in with those of the lead singer.  It took Yami Marik a few minutes to realize that it was Tyhara's voice.

            "We turn our music down, and we whisper.  Say what you're thinking about right now.  Tell me what you thought about when you were gone, and so alone.  The worst is over; you can have the best of me.  We got older, but we're still young.  We never grew out of this feeling that we won't give up," she didn't have the most angelic voice in the world, but it wasn't horrible either.  It was… Yami Marik couldn't figure out how to describe it. But nonetheless he pushed open the door and walked towards her.

            "I didn't know you could sing," he commented, startling Tyhara.

            "There are many things you don't know about me," Tyhara told him with a steady, level voice.

            "I would like to find out about them," Yami Marik continued to walk towards her, with a dark aura about him.

            Tyhara looked him straight in the eye to tell him that she didn't fear him, "Really?  Because I don't feel like sharing at the moment."

            "Does my light know all your secrets?" Yami Marik asked.  For every step he took forward, she took one backwards.

            "No, sometimes people like to keep secrets to themselves," Tyhara hit the brick wall that served as a fence; she couldn't go anywhere else.

            "He knows," Yami Marik said quietly.

            Tyhara held her breath for a few seconds, "Knows what?"

            Yami Marik was next to her in an instant, "That I want you."  He ran his fingers through her golden brown hair.

            She jerked away from him, "And I already gave you my answer.  So please be kind enough to leave me the fuck alone."

            "I don't take no for an answer," Yami Marik was very persistent.  There was only one thing Tyhara could think of to make him stop.  She slapped him across the face so hard, her hand stung after the impact.

            It was not good to hit a yami, even if he did like you.  "Bitch!  You shall pay dearly for that," he snarled.

            An angry Yami Marik would scare the crap out of anyone.  Tyhara ran as fast as she could.   But her fastest was no match for the dark spirit.  He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back.  Tyhara cried out in anguish and fell to the ground.

            "That's right, scream.  Scream for all you're worth, you little wrench.  Because I love the sound of pain," Yami Marik cackled evilly.  He took her arm and began to pressure on it, "I can give you pain very slowly if I wished too."

             "Let me go!!" Tyhara shrieked.  Yami Marik was on the brink of snapping her arm in two.  "Please stop it.  I'll do anything, you want… anything… anything," she begged.

            But he seemed beyond the voice of reason at the moment.  He began to pull and twist her fingers, causing Tyhara to howl in pain.

            "Stop!" she cried again.  "I swear on my life I'll do whatever you say!"  This still wasn't getting to him.  Ignoring the great amount of pain it caused her, she flipped over, so she could face the crazed yami.

            She reached her arm around his neck and pulled him down.  At the moment she was willing to do anything to stop his unrelenting pain.  Anything at all, including kissing him.

            Just as she had predicted, the kiss had broken his thoughts of causing pain.  He now returned her kiss with much fierceness.

            Surprisingly it was he who broke away first.  "I thought you didn't want me," Yami Marik asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Truthfully, she didn't.  But if she told him the truth, it would be back on the trip of hell.  So she just stayed quiet, unsure of what she SHOULD say.

            Yami Marik took her silence as wanting to continue with what they had been doing. So he pressed his lips to hers, and Tyhara willing accepted.  Her soul continued to be weighed down with guilt and hate.

~

            Marik was in pure rage when he entered Tyhara's room, "Did you know?  That Yami Marik liked you?"

            Tyhara blushed, and lowered her gaze.  "Yes," she said meekly.

            "Why didn't you tell me?!  I'd rather of heard it from you than from him," Marik told her, his temper rising quickly.

            "I didn't know how you would react!" Tyhara tried defending herself.

            "Well?  Do you like him back?" Marik demanded.

            Tyhara looked horrified that he would think such a thing, "No!  I said I loved you, and I meant it!"

            "Then why did you kiss him?"

            Tyhara was shocked, and for a few minutes she couldn't say anything at all.  "You.  You know."

            "I don't know, I saw.  He showed me," Marik growled.

            "But I bet he didn't show you anything before that," Tyhara said, losing much of her wits.  "He was going to break my arm!  I even begged him to stop.  Nothing else would have worked!"

            Marik gave her such a glare, she had flinch away from his gaze.  "So?  A broken arm can heal. Broken trust is a different story."  He turned and walked out.

            "Marik, please, try to understand-" Tyhara started towards him.

            "I don't want to hear it! Stay out of my sight, or you'll be sorry you ever even knew my name!"  Marik snarled in wild fury.  Anger and betrayal burned in those handsome violet eyes.

            Tyhara felt horrible.  But not because of what Marik had said to her, but because of what she had done to him.  It didn't matter that Yami Marik was hurting her, she had still betrayed Marik, and that just didn't sit right with her.  She pulled out a sports bag and began to throw things into it.  This time she was going to leave.  This time she wouldn't be coming back.  This time was the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Next chapter IS the last one.  My story is finally ending.  Please review!  The more reviews I get, the faster I will update.  Remember, let's try to break 100!!!!


	16. Forever and Never

A/N: dun, dun, dun. FINAL chapter folks.  Last chapter, as I understand it, was a tearjerker. And so will this one, hopefully.  So sad and sappy!!!! WAAA! I shall have Tyhara do the disclaimer on this final act of a story of love and hate.

Tyhara: Froz Flame only owns me and nothing else.  Not even the quotes that are going to be randomly placed through out this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Tyhara had finished picking up all her things and packing them away.  Marik had not come back at all.  She zipped up her bag and put it on the floor.  Something heavy fell on to her sheets.  Tyhara picked it up and turned it over; it was a framed picture of Marik.

            She hesitated for a minute.  She should leave the picture; she should just leave there.  But no, she couldn't.  Tyhara reopened her bag and put it inside.  _I thought I was done running away_, her told herself.  _I guess I was wrong._

As she walked to the front door, she asked herself, _What are you suppose to do when the only person who can make you stop crying, is the one who made you cry in the first place?_  She wiped away a lone tear as it trickled down her cheek.

            There was no sign of Marik anywhere.  Tyhara could have just left, but she felt she had one final thing to do.  Placing her bag down, she walked back through the house and found Marik in his office.

            "Marik?" his back was facing her.

            "I'm busy. I don't want to talk to you anyway," Marik said roughly.

            "But it's really important," Tyhara pleaded.

            "I bet it is.  More kept secrets, eh?  Been sleeping around or something?"  Tyhara felt hurt, but she knew that Marik was hurt even more.

            "No.  I just wanted to-" but Marik wasn't paying attention.  Tyhara glared at his back.  Here she was trying to tell him something important, and he didn't give a damn.  "Will you forget about destroying the world for a minute and listen to me?!" Tyhara yelled.

            Marik spun around and faced her; rage outlining his features.  But Tyhara's fury matched his in that moment.

            He subsided to being mildly annoyed,  "Fine.  What is it?"

            At last, she could tell him what had truly happened those six years ago to his father.  Finally she could tell him the truth… but she found she couldn't bring herself to say it.  She found she couldn't- or perhaps wouldn't- tell him.  Tyhara swallowed hard and replied, "I'm- I'm leaving, Marik."

            He looked at her in disbelief, "You're not…serious?"  Slowly Tyhara nodded her head.

            "But… when? How? _Why_?!" Marik was shaking slightly.

            "I plan on leaving soon, as in within the next hour.  I will take a bus, train, whatever.  I just have to get away.  I cause you too much pain.  And out of all the people on earth, you are the one who does not need more pain," Tyhara explain in a soft quiet voice.  "Well… I guess I'll be going."

            She turned to leave, but Marik spoke up suddenly, "I loved you yesterday, I love you still, I always have, I always will."

            Tyhara couldn't let Marik see her tears.  She walked quickly out of his office, picked up her bag at the front door, and ran out.  She didn't even know where she was running to until she found a bench under a shaded tree.  There she just sat down and cried.

            "Tyhara!" she looked up and saw Téa walking towards her.

            _Great… all I need right now is HER to come and try to comfort me,_ Tyhara thought miserably.  

            "What's wrong, what happened?" she asked franticly.

            "Nothing… Marik and I fought, it was all my fault.  I left him.  And I feel like shirt for doing so.  But I couldn't live with him anymore.  Because… because I betrayed him, I lied to him," Tyhara didn't know why she was opening up to Téa, but she was.

            "I'm sure, that he did something to contribute to it.  All the blame doesn't rest on you," Téa tried to reassure her.

            "Yes it does, you don't know.  You just don't know!"  Tyhara grabbed her bag and ran again.  _Running from my problems, that's all I ever do_, Tyhara told her self.

~

            Marik was still in his office, but he wasn't working.  He was just sitting there staring blankly at his computer.  He didn't move, didn't speak.

            _Hikari! EARTH TO MARIK!!!_ Yami Marik bellowed into his mind.

            _And what the hell do you want?  This is all your fucking fault!!_ Marik slammed the mental link shut.

            He was so pissed off at the world; any single living being that passed in his line of vision would instantly be murdered.  So the knocking on his front door was defiantly not welcome.

            "Neyt iew pen?!" he was so angry he had reverted to Ancient Egyptian.  Roughly it translated to "Who is this?"  but it was suppose to mean "Who's there?"

            "It's me Bakura, you twit!!!"  The tomb robber growled.

            "That's great but I don't feel like talking to anyone.  So unless you want to be killed, again, I suggest you leave, NOW!"

            "That stupid friendship girl showed up at our house.  Said you did something really horrible to Tyhara," Bakura continued, ignoring the threat.  "I just came to see if it was true."

            "I do not want to talk about it, especially to you, itja!" Marik growled, using the word for "thief."

            "Touchy, touchy.  Fine, if you're going to be that way, I'll come back later," and apparently he had left because no further comments were to be heard.

            "She didn't have to leave.  All she did was love me, but I turned it into this whole ordeal…" Marik flopped down on the couch.  Life just was against him, wasn't it?

            "Oh, it's just as well.  Life doesn't like me, and I don't like life.  But I'll take whatever life throws at me," Marik sighed.  He knew he could never, ever forget Tyhara.  Tyhara had changed his life.  She would always been in his heart, even if she wasn't there next to him.

~

            Many miles away a golden haired girl stepped off a bus, carrying a sports bag.  She mused quietly to herself, "Sometimes I wish I was a little kid again… skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts."  The girl quoted something she had heard once.  It was true.  But there was no turning back now.  It was time to start a new life… somewhere away from all of the pain of her past…

Suddenly the age old statement- Love conquers all- came unbidden into her mind.  _I guess it isn't true_ she thought.  _Love can't conquer all… or maybe, it can, after all it was my love for Marik that made me leave him, so perhaps, love does conquer all…_  She picked up her bag and continued to walk down the silent road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Is that a bad ending or what? I'll do the sequel I have planned: Tyhara returns, but this time she's got someone else with her.  That's all I'm telling you right now.  But only if people ask for it.  Otherwise, no sequel.  Simple as that. ^_^ Well please give me your opinion. And don't you think a perfect ending song for this story would be "Stupid Girl" by Cold or "Running Away" by Hoobastank?  Listen to them!!!!   They fit perfectly with the story's ending!!!  Oh and all the Egyptian words came from here: 

Ja'ne! Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!! You reviews made me so happy!!! I'm not lying! THANK YOU!!!! ARIGATOU!! Check out some of my other stories too if you're bored!!! Be bye, I'll catch ya on the battlefield.  Helluva yeah!

***~Froz~***

Btw, here are the lyrics to the two songs I mentioned above. :p I love music:

"Stupid Girl"
    
    Wanna love ya 
    
    Wanna bug ya 
    
    Wanna squeeze ya 
    
    Stupid girl 
    
    Wanna touch ya, 
    
    Wanna take ya, 
    
    Wanna shut ya, 
    
    Stupid girl. 
    
    I can't take this, 
    
    Born to break this. 
    
    She's going away, 
    
    (She's going away) 
    
    What's wrong with my life today? 
    
    She's going away, 
    
    (She's going away) 
    
    What's wrong with my life today? 
    
    Stupid girl, Stupid girl 
    
    I'm a loner, 
    
    I'm a loser, 
    
    I'm a winner, 
    
    In my mind. 
    
    I'm a bad one, 
    
    I'm a good one, 
    
    I'm a sick one, 
    
    With a smile. 
    
    I can't take this, 
    
    Born to break this. 
    
    She's going away, 
    
    (She's going away) 
    
    What's wrong with my life today? 
    
    She's going away, 
    
    (She's going away) 
    
    What's wrong with my life today? 
    
    Stupid girl, Stupid girl 
    
    (acoustic break) 
    
    Stupid girl, Stupid girl 
    
    (whoa) 
    
    She's going away, 
    
    (She's going away) 
    
    What's wrong with my life today? 
    
    She's going away, 
    
    (She's going away) 
    
    What's wrong with my life today? 
    
    Stupid girl, Stupid girl 

~

"Running Away"

I don't want you to give it all up  
And leave your own life collecting dust  
And I don't want you to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us a chance to be  
And I don't need you to be by my side  
To tell me that everything's alright  
I just wanted you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you

So Why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

Cause I did enough to show you that I  
Was willing to give and sacrifice  
And I was the one who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough  
And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you

So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
Is it a waste of time?  
Is it me, is it you  
Nothing that I can do  
To make you change your mind  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?  
...What is it I've got to say...  
So why are you running away?  
...To make you admit you're afraid...  
Why are you running away?


	17. Authoress Note! Talks about the sequel!

A/N: Well, this story is finished but for those of you wondering there is a sequel out.  It's call "Life After Love"  if you liked this story, check out the sequel! ^^ Ja'ne!


End file.
